Fire and Earth Don't Mix
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: (Finished) Damia's mutant ability to control nature causes her to come to the institute. When she meets a loveable Aussie firestarter, they instantly click but what will her team members think when their relationship becomes more than just friends?
1. Venus

------- Disclaimer: I only own Damia. Unfortunately I don't own X-men. But thank you Marvel!!! Notes: telepathic talking ^^Thinking^^-------  
  
Chapter One: Venus  
  
Silence swept over the mansion as night fell, all the students in their beds fast asleep. Even their professor and the other adults were unaware of the presence approaching. The wind blew roughly through the trees awakening the 'weather witch'. Half of her senses told her something wasn't right, then the other half called for rain, which she obeyed. The rain drops fell from clouds unseen growing faster and faster as she called upon nature. Slowly across the law, a dark figure walked toward the entrance of the mansion. The figure was female, her head hung as she walked without hesitation or fear. She knew this was where she should be, the rain told her quietly, and she thanked it for its presence.  
  
Suddenly Storm called to the professor, she had heard the thanks from outside. Someone's here she called. She opened her window letting the rain pour into her room. She flew out to the front law, searching for the presence. She found it on the lawn, it was a girl, or what looked like one. She picked up the figure, sensing no harm. Quickly Storm flew back inside the mansion, and into the med bay, waking up the blue beast within. He looked at the body of the young girl. "Fascinating." He muttered under his breath.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Damia awoke to the rustling sound of the wind. Though there was no window in the room she could still hear it outside. She looked around her, after her eyes had adjusted to the light, and muttered something softly. She got out of bed and went to the room with electronics in it. She looked at them with interest.  
  
"Your awake my dear." Beast said when he saw the girl up and about.  
  
"Aspasmos." (Greetings) Damia said with a smile. The mans eyes widened.  
  
Professor I think we need to have a meeting with everyone this second the urgency in his voice was filled with fascination and disbelief.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
You need to meet her.  
  
The girl?  
  
Yes.  
  
I will but is she feeling well? I-   
  
She is perfectly fine.  
  
"Do you speak English?" He asked her, not sure if it was a good idea to ask her in his language, but he wasn't so good at speaking ancient Greek, only understanding it.  
  
Damia nodded, she still had a smile across her lips.  
  
"I'm Damia." She replied in perfect English. She knew English very well. She had learned it in school.  
  
"Would you follow me?" Beast asked her. She nodded and followed him.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
All eyes lay on the new girl in the room. The girl looked human, except for her pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark green hair, almost black in color. She seemed glistened in the little light of the room. She still had a smile on her face. Her golden eyes looked at the faces of the people around her; all had an expression of interest especially the boys. She noticed a boy with red glasses on. Red. She shuddered; apparently the boy noticed her discomfort of his eyes, causing him to frown. She felt bad for her response and walked toward the boy, his brow wrinkled in confusion. ^^Didn't she just seem freaked out by me. ^^  
  
"Hello," Her voice sounded like music. "I didn't mean to come across rudely. But your eyes reminded me of fire."  
  
"Well, they're red." Scott replied stupidly.  
  
Damia giggled. As if sensing the question the blue man was going to ask, she said. "I healed quickly thanks to the rain." She turned to the silver haired woman and smiled her face shined with gratitude. "Thank you."  
  
Storm smiled at the girl "Your welcome child."  
  
"I am Damia, I have come here because I could not think of anyplace to go." Her hair swayed as she walked toward the couch to sit down. Her eyes landed on those of the professor. "I am what you would call a mutant. My power is similar to that of yours." She gestured toward Storm. "Except instead of weather, I control nature." She felt inclined to show them so she stared at the plant on the professor's desk. She walked toward it as if in some sort of trance. She placed her hand over the plant, her hand began to glow a green tint, and the plant began to grow in length. The plant's vines grew a few feet in length. As if satisfied with her demonstration she caressed the leaves.  
  
"So, you have like a green thumb." Kitty said.  
  
"Yes, I guess you could call it that." Damia replied.  
  
"No offense but how could you use that power to fight?" Jamie asked, thinking how dumb her power was.  
  
"Jamie!" Jean said chastising the boy.  
  
"Well, that is only part of it." She told the boy, her face still smiling.  
  
"What else can ya do?" Rogue asked, surprising the people around her. When was she ever interested in someone else, Rogue was usually rude to everyone.  
  
"I can control nature, so it is pretty limitless, I can unfortunately play with emotions," she look seemed saddened when she said that, as if ashamed. " I can also be very poisonous," She touched her lips when she said that "Also I heal quickly when I have enough water, and sun."  
  
"Like me." Roberto smiled.  
  
Is this what was so urgent? The Professor asked, even though this was impressive it seemed that Beast had something even more impressive to show him.  
  
To answer the professor's question Beast asked "Where are you from Damia?" He was excited to know the answer. He had not had time to ask her because he wanted the professor to see what he saw as well.  
  
"I am from Greece. I think you are the one who is interested in my language Mr. McCoy." Damia replied knowing that her language interested the scientist. She thought it would have some affect, because she had been told by her father that many people do not know their language anymore. "I come from a small island, which is still accustomed to the old ways of Greece. That is why we still use the old language."  
  
"Do you use technology at all?" the Professor asked, he now saw what Henry did. She could hold much information for the world with her knowledge of the language.  
  
"Yes, but not too much." Damia said "Only for leaving the island and some of the wealthy have computers and such."  
  
"Why did you come to us?" The professor asked her.  
  
"Well, my country isn't too fond of mutants, and my parents thought it best that I leave, and come here. I believe you know a friend of my family, her name is Marina. She lived on the island for a while doing some research. And when she found out about my powers, she told my family about you. So here I am." She lied and she knew that saying Marina's name would distract the professor from reading her thoughts at the moment. She wasn't quite ready for him to know everything about her, especially her fight before she came to the institute.  
  
The professor blushed, something that no one had ever seen.  
  
"Professor?" Scott asked suddenly freaked out by the color of his face.  
  
"Oh, yes I do know her. Is she well?" He asked forgetting that his students where in the room.  
  
Damia smiled, she knew that Marina was once very close to the professor. Marina had told her about him. "She sends her love." Again the professor blushed.  
  
"Well, Scott I think that a" The professor was stammering, something he never did. Finally he composed himself. "I think a Danger Room session would be in order to see your powers Damia." She nodded.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Everyone was very helpful to Damia during the Danger Room session, and they seemed surprised that she could handle herself so well. She was happy to be around people like her. She was getting ready to go out with some of the girls, to see a movie. She heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She called. The door opened to show the three older girls, she remembered there names Jean, Kitty, and Rogue.  
  
"Ya ready?" Rogue asked. Everyone had been surprised that Rogue was so open to the new girl. Rogue herself was surprised, but Damia seemed so nice, and Rogue could tell there was something that the girl wasn't saying. Which Rogue respected.  
  
"Yes." Damia suddenly looked worried. "Is this alright?" She pointed to her outfit. It was a green spaghetti top, and a pair of big grey sweat pants. Her dark green curls flowed down to her waist.  
  
"Fine." Rogue told her. Damia nodded and went with them to Scott's car.  
  
"Hop in." The boy yelled to them. There were two other boys in the car, a boy with red eyes who had a goatee, and a boy with long black hair. She was confused by him; she didn't remember seeing him inside.  
  
"Who is he?" She asked pointing to the boy she knew as Kurt.  
  
"Oh that's Kurt." Jean replied. "He has to look like that when he goes out."  
  
Damia frowned she felt bad for him, having to hide like that. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kurt overheard them "It's no problem." He smiled.  
  
"I like you better the other way." Damia pointed out.  
  
Kurt blushed "Vanks."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The girls walked around the mall, they where done shopping, and where headed to the food court to meet the guys.  
  
"What ya'll want ta eat?" Rogue asked as they entered the court.  
  
"Do they have lamb around here?" Damia asked not sure if it was a proper question, but she always had lamb. She was Greek after all.  
  
Kitty frowned "How can you eat meat?"  
  
Damia looked at her blankly "I don't want meat, I wanted lamb."  
  
Jean and Rogue laughed obviously Damia thought meat was an animal or something.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her," Jean said smiling. "Kitty is a vegetarian."  
  
"Oh." Damia said, a little confused. She looked around then saw something that interested her. "I think I'll have that, excuse me." She told them and walked over to a booth that called 'Burger King'. She guessed if it was called king it must be good.  
  
"Okay met us over there when you got your food." Jean yelled to her. Damia just waved back in response.  
  
As she waited in line for her food, she noticed a boy in the line, who struck her as very handsome. He seemed to have some sort of accent, and had orange hair. He seemed upset at the person behind the counter. She watched him intensely, when she had ordered her food she went to the side to wait. He caught her watching him and smiled at her. She looked away blushing. He walked toward her with a smile on his face.  
  
"G'day." He said.  
  
"Hello." She replied her face red.  
  
He laughed "I'm John, and you are?" he put out his hand, she put hers in his and he shook it.  
  
"I'm Damia." She told him.  
  
"What a pretty name for a Sheila." He smiled.  
  
She blushed again. "Thank you."  
  
"So, what is a nice Sheila like you doing in New York?" He asked.  
  
"I'm here," she didn't know what exactly to tell him. "I umm, I'm visiting." She managed to say.  
  
"Damia!" Scott yelled. She turned to look at the direction of the voice.  
  
"Scott?" she asked confused by the anger in his voice. The others where with him, and they came over to the two. She looked at John he had a frown on his face. ^^Great what's a hot Sheila like this doing with them? ^^ He knew the answer.  
  
"G'day Summers." John said.  
  
"What are you doing?" Scott asked him.  
  
John smiled "I was just talking with this nice Sheila. But, as I can see she must be with you."  
  
"What do you want?" Scott asked thinking he was into something.  
  
"Scott, I was just talking." Damia was upset that Scott was being so rude to the boy.  
  
"Not to him, he isn't exactly the person you want to talk to." Scott told her.  
  
He face turned sour "I really do not think that is any of your concern."  
  
"Trust me, Damia." Kitty began "You like don't wanna talk to him."  
  
"Well, I can see I out stayed my welcome." He glared at Scott, and then turned to Damia "I hope to see you again." He winked at her, and then walked away.  
  
When he was gone she glared at Scott "You have some explaining."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Scott and the others had explained to her about him. She still didn't feel he was a threat. But, she decided not to think about it. When they got home, the Professor told them to suit up, the Brotherhood and Acolytes where up to something at an abandoned warehouse. When everyone was geared up, including Damia, who had recently, chose her code name. She liked the ring to it, she had thought of it with the help of Rogue. They had chose Venus after the plant and the plant that was similar to earth, also because it had to do with love, which was a part of Damia's power that she was proud of.  
  
"Ready Venus?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Let's go." She replied.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
When they arrived at the warehouse; Venus was teamed with Rogue, ShadowCat, and Jean. They phased through the roof and where brought down to the floor, in an area in the warehouse where they wouldn't be spotted.  
  
"Okay, try to bring one down. Don't work on two many at a time." Jean told them. "Ready?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I'll go first." Rogue said. She walked over to where Magneto's group was working. "Hello boys. Care if I cut in?" She asked as she punched a boy with long hair and an odd helmet on. They had told Damia the names of the enemy, and powers but it hadn't quiet sunk in. When Rogue made their presence known, Jean, ShadowCat, and herself came out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, well. "Quicksilver said motioning to Damia. "New girl eh?"  
  
Damia gave him a go-to-hell look and brought her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. It seemed to have some sort of effect on him.  
  
"Hey boys," Quicksilver said in a love struck voice; Venus had put him under her spell. "I think she likes me." He ran at her but Kitty went at him. Jean seemed preoccupied with some jumpy boy who she guessed must be Toad. She was on the look out though. She had to stay away from a certain Acolyte; Pyro. Fire was her weakness, but she knew that he needed fuel for his fire which made him less of a threat. But, none the less he was one.  
  
"So we meet again." A familiar voice said. Venus turned to the direction it came from. It was the boy from the mall.  
  
"Pyro?" She asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied.  
  
"Well, to bad we met in such a way?" She was a bit saddened that he was the one with fire power. She had taken a liken to him at the mall.  
  
He walked close to her. He wasn't too happy about the situation much either. But he wasn't going to admit it. He had made up his mind that he wasn't going to hurt her, but he wasn't going to look like a sissy either. She seemed like a nice person, and she had even sort of defended him when Scott told him to leave. Also she was very good looking, and John wasn't one to forget a pretty face, especially such an exotic one at that.  
  
"Maybe we could call a truce?" He joked, but there was some seriousness in the comment.  
  
She smiled "What kind of a truce?" He was still moving closer, and she wasn't going to complain.  
  
"Well," His smiled grew wider. He liked the way she had not let her guard down, he had let his guard down but she was still holding her ground. She looked at him, her eyes intrigued him. He really didn't want to fight her. "How about you just not fight, and then I'll take you to dinner to make it up to you." Suddenly he felt vines crawling around his legs; they were making it hard for him to walk. He shot some flames at them and they disappeared. ^^Damn. ^^ Damia knew that her power was no match for the fire. She searched her mind for an answer. He was coming closer than ever and pretty soon she would be against the wall. Unfortunately for her that would be sooner than she though. ^^Great how am I going to get out of this? ^^ Her back was against the wall, and he was very close. Not that she minded. Suddenly a thought grabbed her mind.  
  
"It's a pity you know." She told him catching him off guard. "You're so cute, and we are enemies." He liked this; she was admitting that she liked him. ^^Score for St. John!^^  
  
"Well, I don't blame you." He winked.  
  
"A bit sure are we?" she smiled; this guy was falling into her trap perfectly. He put his arm against the wall, blocking any escape to the right, and put his other hand on her waist preventing movement to the left.  
  
"Always."  
  
"I like that." She smiled then unexpectedly grabbed him by the collar focusing on the poison she could pass through her lips, if she wanted. Fortunately she had control over the poison; it only came if she concentrated hard enough. The poison wasn't deadly but it would knock you out for at least an hour. She pushed her lips to his, his eyes widened in excitement that she was actually doing what she was. She kissed him, and he kissed back. The kiss lasted for longer than needed; she was letting the poison go slowly so she could get some pleasure out of the kiss. Then when it ended he let out a little happy sigh then fell to the floor.  
  
"Wow!" ShadowCat said after she watched the whole kissing scene. "Like some kiss of death."  
  
Venus smiled "No, he'll just be unconscious for a while."  
  
"Well it looked like he enjoyed it!" Kitty winked at her.  
  
Venus blushed. Apparently the X-men had won the fight and some had been watching her work.  
  
"Nice work chere." Gambit smiled.  
  
Venus just continued to blush.  
  
Bobby scratched his head a bit confused "Does that mean you can't kiss?"  
  
Damia shook her head. "The poison only comes when I will it to."  
  
Bobby smiled "Oh, okay. That's good."  
  
Venus looked at him curiously "How so?" She got a strange feeling that the young boy meant something sexual by the comment.  
  
"Just incase I need to give you CPR." Iceman winked.  
  
Venus arched her eyebrow. "I'll make sure I remember not to fall unconscious when you're around Bobby."  
  
-------- Please review, it would be much appreciated!------- 


	2. Feelings

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evo, I only own Damia. Note: *lines of play*, ^^thoughts^^-----  
  
Chapter Two: Feelings  
  
Damia found her first class was ease; mainly because Kitty was in the class with her. It was Ms. Peter's English class and they were reading 'A Midsummer's Night's Dream' by Shakespeare. Also to Damia's delight John was in the class as well. Damia had talked to Kitty about him, and she seemed not to upset about it. Damia had thought Kitty would tell her to never speak of it again. But, to her surprise Kitty urged her to go ahead, and told her about her and Lance, another enemy of theirs. She sat in the middle of the classroom next to Kitty, and the teacher was reading part of the play. Their assignment was to act out a certain part of the play, with a partner, and perform it in front of the class. So, they waited patiently as they were assigned partners, roles, and the scene. She did this with two hats, one with girls' names, and the other with boys. First she pulled a girls name then a guys and that was how you were assigned a partner. Damia waited patiently. Finally, Ms. Peters called Damia's name and then she pulled another piece of paper from the boy's hat, and called John's. Damia eyes widened, and Kitty giggled quietly. Kitty had been partnered with her ex-boyfriend Lance who was also in this class. She wasn't too thrilled but was making the best of it.  
  
"Now everyone go find there partner and sit by them, and wait for me to come and give you your scene and role." Ms. Peters told them.  
  
Damia and Kitty got up, Lance had been sitting next to John; Lance and John had apparently been friends when they were young; so the girls walked to them. Damia sat in the seat in front of John; he had a sly smile on his face. She knew that it was most likely because of last night, when she had kissed him with her poison to knock him out cold.  
  
He moved close to her and said almost above a whisper "You have a wonderful kiss; to bad I was unconscious to have an encore."  
  
Damia blushed; her face turned a bright red. John just laughed and gave her a wink. Ms. Peters came to where they were sitting and said "Alright, Damia your Hermia, and John your Lysander. You have Act two, Scene two. This is the scene where Lysander," she gestures to John "is trying to get Hermia to make love to him, while they are in the wood." Damia's face gets even brighter, and Kitty doesn't even try to hide her laughter.  
  
John smiles devilishly at Damia "What a nice scene, eh love?" he winks.  
  
Damia calms herself and arches an eyebrow "How so?" she replied as innocently as possible.  
  
"Well, class I'm afraid that we won't have time to practice today, so if you can try to get with your partner to practice." Ms. Peters said right before the bell rung.  
  
"Well, how's about I met ya at the park to practice?" John asked the same smirk still on his face.  
  
"Ahhh," Damia looked at Kitty for help, who just smiled and nodded her head. "Sure, what day, and time?"  
  
"Today, and the rest of the week after school, I'll drive ya." He was getting his stuff together.  
  
Damia just smiled.  
  
"And Lance you wanna come mate?" John asked his friend.  
  
"Sure, is that cool Kit?" Lance asked Kitty.  
  
"Ahh, okay." Kitty replied hesitantly.  
  
"Right. G'day then." John said and left the classroom with Lance.  
  
"What is Scott going to say?" Damia asked Kitty still letting the events sink in.  
  
Kitty's face looked as if she was in shock "Like no, but it's for school. So he doesn't like have a choice."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
After convincing Scott that it was okay, Damia and Kitty had left with John and Lance. They sat in the back seat talking about the day's events.  
  
"So, what scene did you get Kitty?" Damia asked.  
  
"The one with Tatiana and Oberon, their like fighting or something." Kitty said. "What did you get?"  
  
"We, ahh," Damia blushed again and was unable to tell her.  
  
"We are Hermia and Lysander in the woods, and Lysander wants to have a naughty." (Lysander wants to have sex.) John told her, Kitty saw his smile through the rear view mirror.  
  
"How romantic." Kitty smiled "I love Shakespeare, even if it is like somewhat confusing at times."  
  
"Yes, and this is set in Greece." Damia added proudly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you're like from there." Kitty replied.  
  
This was new to John, he knew she was foreign but he didn't know from where. "Greece, eh?"  
  
"Yes." Damia answered.  
  
"That's sure in the back of Bourke." (That's far away.) He replied. They arrived at the park and John parked his car. They got out of the car, and they walked to the part of the park with the picnic tables. Lance and Kitty went to one side and Damia and John went to the other end. Damia sat down on the bench, and John sat next to her.  
  
"Okay, I guess we sure get started." Damia said nervously.  
  
"Right." John replied and cleared his throat. He knew Shakespeare very well, he was a writer himself, and Shakespeare was one of his idols. He had read all of his works, and memorized them as well. So, he decided this was some major impressing time. He began his lines: *Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood,* He put his arm around her shoulder sending chills up her spine. *And, to speak the truth,* His hand landed on her cheek pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. *I have forgot our way.* He sighed. *We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think that good, And tarry for the comfort of the day.*  
  
Damia gazed into his eyes for a moment lost in his words; she had always been a sucker for Shakespeare. Now it was her turn, she was surprised that John wasn't looking at his book. ^^Very impressive. ^^ *Be it so, Lysander;* She removed his arm from her shoulders, causing him to frown. *find you out a bed,* She said firmly. *For I upon this bank will rest my head.*  
  
John replied in protest: *One turf shall serve as pillow for us both;* He gave her a dashing smirked and raised his eyebrows up and down. Then he put his hand on his heart and without warning put his hand on hers as he said * One heart, one bed, two--- * He stopped his reciting, he had been staring into her eyes while he was speaking. He leaned close to her, closing the space between them, finally there lips met for the second time. Except this time it wasn't for protection or fighting. It was for passion. Her lips were soft, and smooth against his. He pushed his tongue through his lips into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his.  
  
"Ahem." A girl's voice said.  
  
John and Damia still locked in their kiss, opened their eyes and looked at the brown haired girl. Who stood standing with her arms crossed. They broke their kiss and looked at her, and Lance standing behind her.  
  
"Well, I guess we're sprung." (We're caught.) John sighed looking at Lance.  
  
"Damn right." Lance retorted a smile on his face.  
  
"We are like supposed to be working on English work not like Chemistry." Kitty said matter-of-factly. "Sorry, mate." John said sincerely "Just can't ignore such a pretty Sheila."  
  
"Cut the crap, we got to go." Lance told him still smiling stupidly "Kitty got a call from the Prof."  
  
"I guess we better shoot through." (Better leave.) John replied, upset that the moment was over so quickly. He and Damia got up and the four of them walked back to the car. Damia sat up front with John, and Kitty sat in back with Lance. It just so happens that Kitty and Lance had been renewing their relationship instead. They pretty much were silent on the way back to the mansion. When they arrived John stopped the car, and smiled at Damia. Before she left she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He watched her walk to the door and get inside before leaving.  
  
"Man!" John sighed "That Sheila makes me crack a fat, every time I see her." (Gives me a hard on.)  
  
"Fuck!" Lance said realizing something "You like this chick don't ya!?"  
  
John just stared at him blankly, not wanting to answer the question. ^^What if I do? What is this? St. John falling for a Sheila? ^^ Well, this isn't just a.he stopped his thinking his eyes wide. ^^I got some major feelings for this Sheila! What am I gonna do?!^^  
  
------Please review. ------ 


	3. Defense

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evo.I only own Damia. Notes telepathic thinking ^^thoughts^^ -------  
  
Chapter Three: Defense  
  
Kitty and Damia entered the mansion, and into the conference room, where the professor had told Kitty to meet. When they got into the room, everyone was silent; they had obviously been waiting for the two girls. Damia took a seat next to Rogue and Kitty sat down next to her.  
  
Damia looked around the room and at the faces of the people around her; most of them were sitting with blank expressions, except Scott whose brown was furrowed. ^^Great, this is probably about Kitty and me going to the park with John and Lance. ^^  
  
No, this isn't about that Damia. Though I wish that you would have told me first. the professor's voice said in her mind.  
  
Damia looked at her feet Yes sir.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you're all curious as to why you are here." Professor X began. "Well, we have found out the motive as to why the Brotherhood and Magneto's Acolytes were at the abandoned warehouse."  
  
"Why?" Scott asked; wanting more reasons for them to put them away, especially Lance.  
  
"It seems Magneto has been trying to acquire some sort of device that will restrict one's powers for a certain amount of time." The professor told them.  
  
Jamie looked up confused "Why would he want something like that?"  
  
"Duh," Amara said "So he can use it on us when we try to stop him."  
  
"Oh." Jamie replied.  
  
"How long does it wipe out a person's powers?" Evan asked.  
  
"That depends upon the power and how well one is able to control it." Professor Xavier told him. "For one who is unable to control their power well, it could last." He was silent for a moment thinking "six hours or a month, and one who is in control a day at the most."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jean questioned him curiously.  
  
"Storm, Logan, Henry, and I are working on that for the moment. Until we have come up with a solution, please be on alert, and keep away from Magneto's men as much as possible." He looked directly at Kitty and Damia as he said the last part of his speech.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was seventh period, and Damia was in P.E. class along with her team mates Kitty, Scott, Jean, Amara, Kurt, and Evan. Unfortunately some of Magneto's team where in the class as well.John, Lance, Todd, Wanda and Pietro. They were going to play basketball, and the teacher was dividing the class into teams of six; fortunately John wasn't on Damia's team. In fact the enemy was on the opposing team.  
  
"Okay Evan's team is offence, and Pietro's team is defense." The Coach yelled.  
  
"Aright!" Evan yelled happily "Another chance to bring you down Pietro."  
  
Pietro just gave him a small smile "That's what you think Daniels."  
  
Evan smiled, loving the challenge. He knew his team was going to win, because he had been appointed team captain, and everyone was going to participate.or else.  
  
"Alright." Evan began to explain the game plan. Damia wasn't paying attention, neither was Kitty or Amara.  
  
"Urg, I like really hate that guy." Kitty said gesturing to Pietro.  
  
"He's not so bad; I mean he is a little self-centered, but besides that he is kinda cute." Amara pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but his like self assured-ness makes him like so annoying." Kitty replied.  
  
"Well, at least I don't think the Rock tumbler is hot." Damia joked.  
  
Kitty glared at her "I like so do not!"  
  
Damia just nodded her head "Sure, Kitty."  
  
"Well," Kitty looked at Lance for a moment "like maybe a little."  
  
"And what about you?" Amara looked at Damia. "You're the one who kissed Pyro during battle."  
  
"It was not a kiss;" Damia blushed "It was an attack."  
  
"Yeah, and you just happened to attack him at the park yesterday." Kitty smiled evilly.  
  
"What?!" Scott had apparently been listening in on their conversation.  
  
Damia's eyes widened. "It was just acting Scott." She said innocently.  
  
"Like acting my ass." Kitty muttered under her breath.  
  
Amara giggled furiously.  
  
"Hey!" Evan yelled at them now noticing that they weren't paying attention to his game plan. "Listen up, so we win this thing."  
  
"Sorry." Amara managed under her last giggle, and then began to listen to Evan.  
  
On the other team, Pietro was team captain, and he was giving orders on whom to block, and he was going to make some of his particular team mates sorry for meeting with the enemy.  
  
"Lance blocks Jean," Pietro said commandingly, he liked giving orders, and he rarely had the chance to give them when Lance was around. Lance gave him the evil eye, but Pietro ignored him. "And Aussie, you block Kurt."  
  
"What?" John asked as if he hadn't heard him.  
  
"You. Block. Kurt." Pietro replied.  
  
John frowned, but Pietro just smiled wickedly. "Alright then let's go."  
  
The teams got onto the court, Evan had the ball, and when the teacher blew the whistle Evan dribbled the ball down the court, unfortunately Pietro got in his way and threw the ball to Scott. Scott caught the ball, and got a few steps but was then cornered, and the ball was thrown to Jean. Jean dribbled the ball, and got close to the net and took a shot. The ball flew into the net and was caught in rebound by Kitty. She was a few feet from the left to the net, and a tall rock tumbler got in front of her. She searched for someone to pass the ball too. She searched, and saw Damia who was free from the defense. She passed it to Damia who was further away from the net. Damia caught the ball, and dribbled it but was stopped in her tracks when John came in and blocked her.  
  
"Hey, love." He smiled.  
  
She tried not to pay attention to him, but that was too hard. Every time she pivoted to throw the ball, he was on top of her; his body to her front and his arms waved blocking the ball from being passed. She tried to throw in behind her but he moved and blocked her back, the front of his body almost torching the back of hers. She had no idea what to do so she threw the ball straight up into the air, hoping someone would catch it.no one did.  
  
"What was that!?" Evan asked loudly, at her failed attempt to pass the ball.  
  
"He was in the way." She told him.  
  
"AHHHH!" He shouted "Man can't anyone play ball?!"  
  
-----Please review, I would appreciate it. ~Alana------ 


	4. Argument

------Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evo, I only own Damia aka Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, telepathic talking, (Aussie translation) ------  
  
Chapter Four: Argument  
  
Damia, Kitty, Kurt, and Amara all hopped into Scott's car. Scott was talking with Jean, who was sitting in the driver's seat in her SUV. Damia and Kitty had to tell John and Lance that they were unable to attend the practice for English class that day.  
  
"Vat is taking Scott so long?" Kurt asked, as he turned to see what was holding Scott up.  
  
"Jean." Kitty replied.  
  
"Zat's it!" Kurt yelled and teleported out of the car. He had been in a hurry to get home, because he had a study date with Amanda at four, and it was three thirty.  
  
"I agree with him." Amara said, after Kurt had poofed out of the car.  
  
"Arvo!" (Afternoon) John yelled as he walked toward the red convertible.  
  
"JOHN!" Damia gasped, she was surprised that he was coming anywhere near Scott. She had thought them mortal enemies or something along those lines.  
  
"Happy to see me?" He asked and bent down to be at eye level.  
  
"Of course." Damia smiled. ^^Why wouldn't I be? ^^  
  
"Ace (good), so why can't you come today?" John asked.  
  
"Well," Damia didn't know what to say. "Scott." Was all she managed to say.  
  
"Oh, so I guess that if that bastard comes over here, he's going to give be one hell of an ear bashing?" (Tell me off) John smiled, then continued "But, it'll be worth it sense I'll be talking to a Sheila like yourself." He winked at her; he noticed her staring at him with a humorous look on her face. "What?" He asked.  
  
"I guess your right about that ear bashing." Scott said from behind him.  
  
"Fuck!" John jumped from the surprise. "You sure are a pesky bloke (guy)!"  
  
"I think you should leave." Scott commanded him.  
  
"Listen mate, we aren't fighting at the moment for puppies or a happy Chrissie (Christmas), so why don't you buzz off?" (Leave.) John told him rudely.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to hurt you so go." Scott commanded him to leave for the second time.  
  
"I'd like to see you try mate." John replied egging Scott on.  
  
"Stop it!" Damia told the two. "What is your problem?"  
  
"It's not me, it's this fruit loop (fool) that's got the problem." John explained.  
  
"What?!" Scott began "You're the one over here!"  
  
"It's a fucking free country mate!" John shouted; he didn't get this guy. Why couldn't he talk to Damia, without all the hassle? "I just want to talk to the Sheila!"  
  
"Well, we have to go sorry." Scott said.  
  
"Wait," Damia replied, and got out of the car. She got close to John, and whispered in his ear. "Meet me at the park at ten tonight, near the picnic tables."  
  
John smiled and walked away giving Scott the one finger salute.  
  
"Asswhole." Scott muttered under his breathe.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
As Scott entered the driveway of the mansion, and into the garage an unexpected call filled their minds.  
  
Get suited up, and meet me in the conference room.  
  
"Great what is it now?" Amara complained, mostly because she had tons of homework to do, and fighting Magneto's army was a waste of time at the moment. But, she knew she had to and that there way no way out of it.  
  
"Hey Scott," Damia called to him before he left the garage and head into the mansion.  
  
The turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"We need to talk, okay?"  
  
"Sure, later though." And with that he left them.  
  
"What is with him?!" Damia cried, and stormed into the house.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Thank you for coming." The professor told them. "It seems Magneto has struck again, and is on the move. It appears that he is headed to some army station, and I need you to stop him before he gets there."  
  
"Is this about that wiper outer machine?" Bobby asked him.  
  
"Yes, Beast and I were able to locate it, and it appears that the base is where it is kept." Professor X explained.  
  
"Alright then, let's move." Scott commanded, and every one headed to the Blackbird.  
  
Damia sat in one of the seats next to Scott; she was partnered with him for reasons only the professor knew, which where for them to sort out the differences that have come between their friendship. When the Blackbird landed the two got out of the jet, and to the woods near the side entrance of the base. Damia leaned against a tree, and Scott stood ever watchful.  
  
Cyclops, Venus they won't be here for another twenty minutes so stay in position.  
  
Right. Cyclops replied, Venus just nodded.  
  
"Well, it seems we have time, so I think we should talk." Venus told him.  
  
"Not now, we're on a mission." He told her.  
  
She just rolled her eyes. "Listen, whatever is between you and Pyro is in the past. He hasn't done anything, and I really don't understand why I am unable to communicate or even look at the guy." She said a hint of anger in her tone.  
  
"He's a bad guy. Look what we are up to now! He's involved! Do you want to associate with someone like that?!" He snapped back at her.  
  
Her eyes widened, Venus had never been someone quick to anger, but if provoked she would be on you like a mouse on a piece of cheese. "Excuse me? No!" She got in his face her eyes filled with rage. ^^Who the hell does he think he is? Zeus? He needs to be put in his place once and for all! ^^ "You have absolutely no right in telling me who I can or can't associate with. It's my business, and it damn well isn't any of your concern. I like John, okay? Do you get that? Does that penetrate your thick ass skull at all?"  
  
A red flash crossed Cyclops visor, he was furious. ^^How dare she talk to me that way! ^^ He stared down at her "You're new; you haven't a God damn clue as to what the fuck is going on! You come here, and assume-"  
  
"I have assumed nothing! And who are you to tell me I'm under you?! I don't think you're the Professor! And I'm sorry that you hate them so much. But, oh well. I don't care! You can hate them all you want, but to expect everyone else to be the same way? That's just plan stupidity. Yes, I know he's involved with this. We are as well, why else would we be here?" She yelled at him furiously.  
  
They didn't know it, but they had obtained quite the audience. Jean had heard the conversation, and told Kitty, who most likely spread the word some how. Most of them were in disbelief that Damia had voiced her opinion to Scott. She was new, and he was in charge.she had some guts. The only other person brave enough to do that was Rogue and she and Scott had settled their differences.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Scott roared in reply. "I mean-"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean!" Damia screamed. "You think it's black and white, no in between. Well I hate to ruin you stupid view of good and evil, but just because they work for him doesn't make them bad. There's good in there somewhere deep down. Can't you stop trying to be the fucking jerk and see what's truly going on?!"  
  
"I see what goes on! You want to get it on with one of them! And don't tell me whose good and bad, I know what's what!" Scott told her firmly "I think you're the one who needs to check their definition of good! Just because a guy indicates he likes you-"  
  
"Looks like Summers can't keep his team together?" Avalanche mocked him. Apparently the enemy had arrived. They used the object of surprise sense all of the team seemed to be paying more attention to Venus' and Cyclops' argument than to the task at hand.  
  
Both of the arguers glared at the rock tumbler. Scott shot a blast at him, and Venus made some roots grab hold of his feet and journey up his body slowly entrapping him.  
  
"Stay out of this Alvers!" Scott yelled, he was already pissed off at Venus, and wasn't in the mood for Lance's taunts. Fortunately Lance couldn't reply because the roots were already to his head and one acted like a gag, so he couldn't speak.  
  
"Listen guys, this isn't like the time to fight." ShadowCat told them, hoping they'd stop.  
  
Venus nodded, knowing that they had been interrupted and it was no use to argue now. "Alright ladies, and gentlemen," she was acting odd "Let's play." The team hadn't ever seen this side of Venus before. Actually it was the side she used when she was fighting a battle, and right now, this was a big battle in her mind. The others followed her lead and began to fight.  
  
Quicksilver had decided he wanted to play with Venus and she had automatically obliged. "Hey pretty one," The speedster cooed. "Care to start where we left off?"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow "And where's that?" She thought for a moment, unintentionally allowing Pietro to give her a smack in the jaw. "Oh yes," she rubbed her jaw. "Teaching you some manners." She blew him a kiss, and he fell under her spell causing him to slow down.  
  
"See," Pietro said haughtily "Everyone wants a piece of Pietro." He smiled happily. She waved to one of the trees and its branch grew and grabbed Pietro by the ankle. He hung upside down, and he struggled to get lose, but the more he tried the more the tree's branch looped around him. She walked away happy with her handy work, enjoying the sound of Pietro screaming for someone to get him down.  
  
Suddenly a hand hit her in the stomach; she looked up to see Avalanche. She guessed he wasn't happy about her shutting him up. "How'd you get lose?" she asked.  
  
He gave her a smirk "Pyro burned the root to the ground."  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I need to have a talk with him." She walked around him, but he got back into her path.  
  
"I haven't had my fun yet." Lance said with a smile that made her cringe. But, fortunately before he could do any major damage she saw a blaze of red light hit Avalanche in the back. Cyclops. She ran and got away from Rocky boy.  
  
"Where ya heading?" She heard someone ask; Pyro.  
  
"Not this way." She said and turned to the other direction.  
  
"Ah ah ah, Sheila." Flames past her sides barely touching her.  
  
"Did you intend on missing?" she turned to ask him. He looked at his feet; she took that as a no. She had no intension on fighting him, and he wasn't to keen on the idea either. But, they had to do what they had to do. They both understood that. "Ready then?" she asked him.  
  
He managed a smile, and nodded.  
  
Professor, tell Storm to make it rain, on my command. Venus asked him telepathically.  
  
Are you hurt?  
  
No, but I will be.  
  
I'll wait for the command then.  
  
Venus leaped from the ground and ran at Pyro; he stood in battle stance ready for an attack. She flicked her wrist and a strand of grass began to grow very long in length, when it had grown as long as she wanted she pulled in hard because it had gotten thick; ripping it from its hold on the earth. She lashed the blade of grass at him, it hit his shoulder causing his suit to rip letting the whip cut him. He just grited his teeth, and aimed at her.  
  
Now! She screamed mentally. The clouds turned gray filling with water, and when the cloud could hold no more it poured down to the surface. Unfortunately the flames had already hit Venus on the right arm, her suit burned off. The rain put out the flames, but it had left a third degree burn.  
  
She stared at Pyro sadly, ^^Why? I don't want to fight him. ^^ his eyes looked full of concern. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky letting the drops of water fall on her, helping her to heal. The clouds spat the rain forcefully, and she accepted it thankfully. It gave her strength. She knew that the rain gave Pyro a disadvantage as well as it did some of her team mates. She threw her whip again at Pyro, but this time letting go of it. The green whip flung around Pyro numerous times around his body, causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the ground, and Venus walked over to him. She looked down at him, and crouched down close to him. Tears were falling from her eyes, but the only evidence of them was that her eyes were red, and her face flushed. He looked up at her, he was helpless his team mates were carried away fighting or had left. She looked at his expression; it was blank like one would look at a funeral. He knew what she had to do, knock him unconscious with her kiss.  
  
"What you waiting for love?" He asked her managing a smile.  
  
She leaned her face to his concentrating on the poison coming to her lips, her face closing in the space between them. His head actually moved as much as it could to meet her, but she hesitated.  
  
"Let's make this one a pash." (A passionate kiss.) He said with a smile, waiting. He wanted her anyway he could have her, even if it was in battle and an attack.  
  
She made the poison retreat and leaned in closing up the space completely. She kissed him lovingly, and caressed his tongue with hers. His lips were wet from the rain. When she ended it she stared into his eyes, and then kissed his forehead.  
  
He kept his eyes closed expecting to see his vision blur and then go black. But, surprisingly he didn't, it took him a moment to realize that she hadn't used her poison on him. A small smile crossed his lips. ^^Maybe she does feel the same way.^^  
  
----Please review. ~Alana---- 


	5. Bring Me To Life

----Disclaimer: I don't owned X-men Evolution, I only own Damia aka Venus. Notes~ (Aussie Translation), ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Speaking -----  
  
Chapter Five: Bring Me to Life  
  
On the way back home from the fight, Venus and Cyclops both stood in silence, not a word spoken, not even a look at anyone else. Both were mad at the other, Damia at Scott for not letting her see John, and Scott at Damia for wanting to be with John and arguing with him. None of the other members thought it was neither a good idea nor a safe one to confront the two about the tiff. When they had landed at the mansion both went straight to their rooms and shut the door, keeping the others out.  
  
Damia changed into some sweats and a white beater, and lay on her bed to think. She wasn't quite sure what to do about Scott but she did know what to do about John. She knew that they were enemies, but not by choice. She wished she could explain that to Scott but he had a one track mind. Damia got off the bed to turn on some music. She picked out a cd, and put it into the player and pressed play. It was her favorite American band, Rogue had introduced them to her, and they were called Evanescence. She liked the song 'Bring Me to Life'; she thought it matched her situation perfectly. She listened to the words each one going strait to her heart. Especially the part 'how can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core.' That's the way she felt when she was with John. He knew what she wanted, and how she felt. That's why she couldn't poison him, because she knew he wanted her to kiss him even if it was just to get him out of her way so she could help her other team mates. She suddenly remembered she had a meeting with the boy at the park at ten. She didn't know if he would be there, but she would go just in case. She had to see him, she wanted him, needed him.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
John was talking to Lance about the fight. He was a bit confused as to why Venus and One eye had been fighting. It had both surprised him that she was even acting in such a manner; she didn't seem like the type of person to get angry. He hadn't heard the whole argument; he had entered in on the ending of it. Lance had been there from almost the beginning, because they were to busy fighting than to pay attention to their assignment. Lance had told him that Damia was telling Summers off intensely. Also he told him that the conversation was about John and his association with Magneto, and him and Damia. John was shocked that Damia had even stood up for him. He knew that he had to talk with her. He remembered their battle, and he cringed at the memory. He felt horrible for hurting her, and wanted to see if she was alright. He would later tonight, Damia had asked him to meet her later, and he prayed that she would be there.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
There was a light tap on Rogue's bedroom door, and she got up sense her room mate didn't awaken to the sound. She glanced at her clock, it was nine thirty ^^Who would be knocking this late? ^^ She opened the door quietly and saw Damia standing there in her sweat pants, and white beater, with a rain jacket around her.  
  
Rogue looked at her curiously "What are ya doin here?"  
  
Damia walked entered the room looking at Rogue, her eyes pleading "Can you help me get out of here?"  
  
Rogue was startled by her question "Why?"  
  
"I told John to meet me at the park at ten." She replied. "Can you help me get out of the mansion?"  
  
Rogue was the expert at escaping from the mansion unnoticed; a small smile crossed the Goths lips. "Sure sugah."  
  
Rogue explained how the camera's worked and the best route to take. Damia listened intently thankful that Rogue had decided to help her. When Rogue had finished explaining on how to exit the mansion without trouble; Damia jumped out of Rogue's window, and to the tree next to it. She landed silently and then leaped to the ground. She waited for a second, and then ran at a pace that would've put Quicksilver in the dust. Finally she was out of the confines.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
John waited silently sitting on the top of the picnic table, watching for any movement in the area around him. It was still raining hard, but he had brought a jacket. Suddenly he saw a shadow in the distance; it seemed to be moving quickly. When the figure got closer he could she the shape. It was a female, and she was headed straight to him. He knew who it was; Damia. As she came closer John leaped off the table top and ran to the figure. When they were close, they just stared at one another, not speaking.  
  
Damia broke the silence "Hello." She had no clue what to say.  
  
He looked at her, she looked alright. A thought tugged at his mind so he voiced it "How's your arm, love?"  
  
She looked at it for a moment, it was hurting they had left quickly and she hadn't had time to put some water on it. She decided that sense it was raining that she should take off he coat. She winced as the coat slid off her arm. The burn felt like thousands of needles poking at her skin, when it was touched. She let the water drop on her arm, it felt good against her skin, and it she could feel the wound healing.  
  
"Bloody hell!" John said when he saw the burn. He reached out to touch it, but she pulled away. "I'm sorry." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah, what did we expect? It would eventually happen." She told him.  
  
He knew what she meant but, he still felt bad. "It seems the Adam's ale (water) is helping." He pointed out.  
  
She nodded. "That's why I asked for it to rain."  
  
He looked confused "You mean Storm? Why?"  
  
"Because I knew that it would disable you, and that you would have to fight me, so I was prepared." She told him.  
  
"I never wanted." He trailed off.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, gesturing to his shoulder where her whip cut him, she reached for the shoulder, but he took her hand in his.  
  
"She'll be apples." (It will be okay.) He caressed her hand with his.  
  
"Will it?" She asked tears came to her eyes.  
  
He nodded; he never wanted to have to fight her again. He knew that she didn't either. "I've wanted to ask," He began.  
  
She knew this was coming. Why hadn't she poisoned him? "I just couldn't, you were already down. Why make you unconscious?"  
  
"But you still made it pash." (Made the kiss passionate) He smiled at her.  
  
She blushed, it was dark but he could still tell. The moon gave enough light, even with the water from the rain dropping on his face trying to blur his vision.  
  
They just stared at each other for a moment. He leaned in, putting his lips to hers for the fourth time. She accepted the gesture, all the thoughts that were running through her head suddenly stopped with his action. All she thought of was him, and how much she cared for him.  
  
When he broke the kiss, he looked around then back to her, and led her to the picnic table. He wanted her, she wanted him, and that meant one thing. But somehow this was different. John had been with many women before, but he had never felt like this for a female. When she was with him, even in a non sexual way he felt happiness fill his soul, and he loved it. It was like life was heightened when he was with her.  
  
She lay back on the table, his body covering hers. He kissed her passionately, caressed her skin, played with her hair. She felt him inside her, and she remembered the song she was listening to earlier. She suddenly realized why she cared for him so much because every time she was with him she felt alive, more than before. He brought her to life, and she loved him for it.  
  
----- Please Review. Thanks! ~Alana ------ 


	6. Sleeping With The Enemy

------Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evo, I only own Damia. Note: ^^Thought^^, Telepathic Speaking, (Aussie/Greek Translation) -----  
  
Chapter Six: Sleeping With the Enemy  
  
When Damia entered the dinning room for breakfast everyone was eating pancakes, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. Damia took the seat that she normally used in between Rogue and Kitty.  
  
"Morin sugah." Rogue smiled.  
  
"Proinos." (Morning) She replied.  
  
"Pro-in-os." Jamie said with a smile.  
  
Damia laughed whimsically, she was in a good mood after the wonderful night she had.  
  
"I guess you have been practicing, mikros (little one)." She smiled. He had taken an interest in learning her language, after he heard her cuss out some machine in the danger room for cutting her.  
  
"What does that mean any way?" Jamie was always being called that by Damia, and he had yet to ask her what it meant.  
  
"Little one." She told him.  
  
"I'm not little." Jamie sated, he didn't mind the name though.  
  
"I know you're big and strong." She winked at him.  
  
Scott entered the room, but Damia didn't seem to notice. She just continued to talk with Jamie.  
  
"So?" Rogue whispered to her, she wanted to know about last night.  
  
Damia suddenly turned a dark crimson red. Kitty giggled, as well did Amara who was sitting next to the valley girl. Damia began to stare at her glass like it was the most intriguing thing in the world.  
  
Rogue stared at her. "Now Ah have to know."  
  
"Know what?" Jean joined the girls' conversation.  
  
"N-nothing." Damia took a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing by the color on your face." Amara pointed out. "I'll tell you later." She cleared her throat, not wanting the professor to hone in on the nights events.  
  
"Make me wait!" Rogue glared at her; normally she wasn't into gossip or whatever. But, she had helped Damia leave the premises so she wanted to know how it went.  
  
You what? Jean asked Rogue telepathically.  
  
"Ah- ah'm done, and Ah'm." She hesitated "goin to help Damia get ready for school." Rogue stated.  
  
"I can do that by myself Ro-" Damia started then saw the look in Rogue's eyes. They said telepathic-person-here-read-mah-mind. "Actually, I can't. I am so clumsy and I just can not seem to get my pants on right, so Rogue's going to help me." Damia just made everything obvious.  
  
"I never knew you rolled that way Rogue?!" Bobby said his eyebrow cocked in excitement.  
  
"Shut up icebox!" Rogue told him, and they ran up to Damia's room.  
  
"Wow, I wish she'd ask me to help her get dressed." Evan stated. Everyone looked at him like, and he replied "What the chicks hot, man!"  
  
"Something's up." Scott said a frown crossed his features.  
  
"Yeah, but like after what happened I like don't think she wants to like talk to you." Kitty told him matter off factly. Scott gave her the evil eye, and she just stared at him chewing on her pancake. She wasn't affected by his gaze, she hadn't done anything, and she was just stating a fact.  
  
Scott just walked out of the room angrily  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was lunch, and Rogue and Damia were in the lunch line, ordering food that was not even editable for insects.  
  
"They should have some sort of health inspector eat this crap." Damia said as she was handed the tray, that held her lunch. It was some sort of food; it looked like a cross between spaghetti, and meatloaf.  
  
"Amen." Rogue replied. "Anyway, now will ya tell me?"  
  
Damia blushed again, but answered her friend's question. "Well." She smiled happily "we had.." She thought of a way to put it, she suddenly thought of how John would put it and said "a naughty."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened, she didn't need at translator for what her friend just said "Oh mah god."  
  
"Yeah, not my God." Damia pointed out. "I'm from a small Greek island that is still somewhat in the past. I still worship the old gods."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes "Whatevah, Holy Zeus then."  
  
Damia laughed heartily.  
  
When the two walked to the table they passed where the Magneto's henchmen sat. John was there and he just gave Damia a wink and she smiled. Surprisingly she didn't blush. The two girls sat down, and began the current conversation. Rogue was still in shock, and sense Jean was sitting with her idiotic football playing boyfriend and Scott, and some of the other guys; excluding Kurt; where still in the lunch line.  
  
"Ah still can't believe it." Rogue stated.  
  
"I guess the fates were in charge last night and not Magneto and Professor Xavier's influence." Damia smiled.  
  
"Okay, what are you two like talking about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She did it with John last night." Rogue put simply.  
  
"Like no way!" Kitty smiled.  
  
"How was it?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I really don't think, I should be-" Damia began, but curiosity killed the cat.  
  
"Just tell us." Amara said. "Besides, we won't tell."  
  
"That's right" Rogue told her "Because if ya do Ah'll hurt ya."  
  
"Yeah, sure, like tell us!" Kitty focused her attention on Damia.  
  
"Tell us what?" Evan asked as he sat down.  
  
"Eucharisteo Artemis!" (Thank Artemis). Damia said when Evan had interrupted. She didn't really want to have to go through the rating the guy, and all.  
  
"Well?" Remy questioned.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes "Nothin sugah." She wanted to know, but now that the guys were here she would have to wait; again.  
  
Kurt was still in shock, and he just now decided to recover; unfortunately for Damia. "You did vhat vit John!?" Kurt blurted out.  
  
"Uh oh." Amara said as soon as heard Kurt's slow awareness.  
  
If one could have seen behind Scott's glasses they would have seen his eyes widen. "What is he talking about Damia?"  
  
Damia wasn't about to tell Scott, but she would answer his question in her language. "Irtha se sezoyaliki epafi me John" (I did it with John).  
  
Scott frowned even more "Translation?"  
  
"Figure it out." She replied sourly.  
  
"Where's the love?" Bobby asked trying to lighten up the table.  
  
"Between John and Damia." Tabby muttered under her breathe.  
  
Kitty giggled at what Tabby said.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Scott stated. "You and John are an item."  
  
"And that's your concern how?" Damia replied.  
  
Suddenly the object of discussion walked to the table and placed his hands on Damia's shoulders. "G'day Love. Is Scott bothering you?" He glared at Scott. He suddenly felt possessive over the girl.  
  
"No, John everything's fine." Damia said warmly.  
  
"Yes John everything's fine. Why don't you have a seat? We were just talking about you." Scott told him. John just smiled and sat down next to Damia, Kitty moved over to let him next to her.  
  
"Sure mate." John smiled.  
  
Damia just took a sip of her chocolate milk, hoping that Scott and John wouldn't get into a fight. The tension suddenly spread through the table, except for Scott and John.  
  
"So what exactly happened between you and Damia?" Scott wanted answers. Damia answered him curtly not wanting John to answer, except this time she had more anger in her voice, and it was louder. "Irtha se sezoyaliki epafi me John" (I did it with John).  
  
John thought he knew what she said and told Scott "See mate, she already told you."  
  
"Sense when do you speak Greek?" Damia asked sweetly to John trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.  
  
John smiled at her but he still had his eyes watching Scott. "I brushed up on it last night."  
  
Damia looked confused and John whispered in her ear. "You shout out things when ahh." He didn't know how to put it.  
  
She blushed again; John put his arm around her and reassured her "No worries, I think it's very sexy." The others had heard his second sentence, but only Rogue had heard his first one.  
  
Damia's face turned a brighter red, Rogue was laughing, and she forgot herself for a second and said "What did she say?"  
  
John's forehead wrinkled trying to recall it "I can't remember."  
  
Scott really wanted to know, so he decided to use reverse psychology. "So I guess you're ashamed; is that why you won't tell me? Or maybe you didn't like it?"  
  
John face grew hot with anger. "I'm sure the Sheila would big-note herself (brag) about it, if she wasn't so modest."  
  
That gave Scott some clues, it was hitting him slowly. She was blushing none stop, was very happy this morning even though they had fought a battle, Rogue really wanted to know; and that meant it was big. "You." suddenly he was horrified "Oh my god." He had a look of disgust on his face. "Sleeping with the enemy that's real low Damia."  
  
Damia's eyes narrowed, and she looked at Scott's food, there were some green beans on his plate. She concentrated and they grew suddenly choking Scott. "Watch what you say." She tightened the grip of the beans.  
  
It took the team a moment to realize that she was doing the choking. John's eyes widened "Apples love, apples." (It's okay.) Luckily she stopped concentrating on the beans and Scott threw them off of his neck.  
  
Everyone stared at Damia, in shock. Rogue thought for a second "Ya know Scott, Ah think ya deserved that." She pointed out.  
  
"Like that was harsh." Kitty added. "Jah." Kurt nodded siding with his sister.  
  
"I think we've yabbered (talked) enough." John said and got up "I'm gonna shoot through (leave), wanna come love?"  
  
Damia nodded she was scared; she didn't' like what she had done. He put his arm around her waist, and they walked off.  
  
Rogue looked sympathetically at Damia. ^^Poor thing. ^^ Rogue knew if one gets pushed to far something bad always happens. She stared at Scott still shocked that he had said such a thing. She decided to go and help the girl who seemed surprised at what she had just done. Kitty, Amara, Tabby, and Jubilee followed.  
  
"Damia!" Rogue called to her friend who was outside in her boyfriend's arms crying.  
  
"Rogue? Kitty? What-" Damia asked.  
  
"We like couldn't let you be alone without some girl company." Kitty smiled at her, and gave her a hug.  
  
"I didn't mean to, he just." She looked at the grass.  
  
"Ah know sugah." Rogue stated. "Ya forget who your talkin ta."  
  
The bell rang for the end of lunch.  
  
"Ready for class?" Amara asked her.  
  
Damia nodded slowly. "Just keep him away."  
  
"Will do." Rogue said.  
  
And with that they helped Damia to her classroom, that unfortunately Scott was in, but so were Rogue and John. The two sat beside her and made sure Scott stayed at a safe distance, which wasn't to hard sense, Scott seemed a bit afraid of the girl at the moment.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
At the institute, Scott had told the professor about the earlier events. The professor himself was quiet shocked. ^^Scott must have done something to make her that upset.^^ So, the professor decided to call a meeting with the students who had been involved. Damia, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, Bobby, Kurt, and surprisingly John were all sitting in the conference room.  
  
"Mr.Summers told me about what happened at lunch today Damia." The professor said.  
  
Damia lowered her head.  
  
The professor continued "Now, I know controlling one's powers is difficult, but that is why you're here." Damia nodded. "Now, I am inclined to ask what Mr.Summers did to make you act so. You do not seem like a young lady who would act in such a manner."  
  
"I would prefer that we not talk about Scott's retort." Damia replied.  
  
"Alright, then Kitty," he picked a person at random "Please tell me what happened."  
  
She looked at him nervously. "Scott said something about Damia and John so she like choked him with the green beans."  
  
"John, would you care to tell me what Scott said?" the professor asked the acolyte.  
  
John looked at Damia then at the professor "If Damia didn't tell you, then I bloody well won't."  
  
"Professor." Damia began "Scott just said something." she didn't know what to say but she knew he would find out eventually "about my relationship with John."  
  
The professor already knew about the green thumbed mutant's love life, not from Damia herself, but from John who didn't know how to shield his thoughts. "I know about your relationship, and I will not say anything about it. It is your choice. But, I would like to know what Scott said."  
  
Damia was surprised "How?"  
  
"He can't shield his mind, and an encounter you two had at night seems to be stuck in his mind firmly." The professor smiled.  
  
John's eyes widened. "Bloody hell! Your reading my thoughts!"  
  
"Your thoughts are very loud John, whatever happened seems to.how should I put this? Be at the back of each one of your thoughts." The professor told him.  
  
"Oh." Was his only reply.  
  
"Can we like go now? I think we settled like what we came here for." Kitty said.  
  
The professor nodded "If there is nothing else then, you may go."  
  
All of the people exited the room happy to leave.  
  
"That went better than expected." Tabby said surprised.  
  
"Yeah it did." Damia replied.  
  
"Well, later love." John said and kissed her forehead in goodbye.  
  
"You're leaving?" Damia asked him, not wanting him to go.  
  
"I don't think Mags wants me at the X-Greeks place." He replied.  
  
"But the." Damia searched for a reason to make him stay. "speech thing is tomorrow, and we need to practice." She told him.  
  
"I don't think that's." John began.  
  
"Its fine, we can practice in the dinning room." She told him, the silently asked the professor Can John stay we need to practice for our speech tomorrow.  
  
If it's for school.  
  
"I'll have to ask my oldies. (parents) They might not like me at a Sheila's house by myself." He joked.  
  
"I wonder why?" She replied and escorted him to the dinning room.  
  
--------Please review. And the Greek is modern not ancient because it's hard to find a ancient Greek translator, so lets pretend its ancient Greek. It'll be our secret. ^_~ Thanks! Alana------ 


	7. Practice

-----Disclaimer: I think ya'll get the point so.. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking, *Lines of the play*, (Aussie/Greek Translation) ----- -  
  
Chapter Seven: Practice  
  
John and Damia had been practicing; or trying to for twenty minutes now. But, everyone kept coming into the dinning room to see if the rumor around the house was true, that an acolyte was in the X-men mansion. They hadn't even gotten past Lysander's first line, before Jamie had entered the room.  
  
"Great another one!" John said as he saw Multiple enter the room.  
  
"Jamie?" Damia said, hoping he would leave.  
  
"I just wanted to see if-"Jamie was cut off by John.  
  
"That an Acolyte was in the house? Yes, now please leave." John said harshly.  
  
Damia looked at the boy and smiled at him, she could tell Jamie didn't trust John. "It's alright mikros. (Little one)"  
  
He smiled and left the room.  
  
"What did you just call him?" John was curios.  
  
"Little one." She said then went back to looking at her book. "Start over."  
  
John began his lines for the thousandth time. He put his hand on her cheek, and began *Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood, And, to speak the truth, I have forgot our way. We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good, And tarry for the comfort of the day.*  
  
"Wow, nice bub." Logan stood at the doorway.  
  
John's eyes widened he didn't like Wolf man; he scared the living daylights out of him.  
  
Damia sensed John's uneasiness "Logan its fine. We are just practicing."  
  
Logan mumbled something under his breathe about John.  
  
"Common Love, we're wasting our time." John sighed.  
  
"John common," Damia pleaded "we have to practice."  
  
"I don't think we are going to get much-" John was interrupted by Damia giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"You can have more, if we practice." Damia said tempting him.  
  
"Bloody hell." He rolled his eyes and waited for her to begin.  
  
Damia began *Be it so Lysander; find you out a bed, For I upon this bank will rest my head* She suddenly got up and sat on the table and gestured for him to come and sit with him. He did as he was told, but he had other plans.  
  
Instead of sitting on the table he picked her up in his arms, and walked out of the room, and into the living room where the others where watching T.V. They all suddenly stopped as they heard an Aussie accent reciting Shakespeare and carrying a shocked Damia in his arms. *One turf shall serve as a pillow to us both; One heart, one bed, two bosoms* he glanced at her chest, *and one troth.*  
  
Everyone in the whole mansion had now started to watch the two who had practically no idea that they were being watched.  
  
Damia glared at him *Nay, good Lysander; for my sake, my dear,* she struggled to get out of his arms, but it didn't work he held keep his grip. She growled at him *Lie further off yet* she put her hands of his chest trying to push herself off *do not lie so near.*  
  
Finally she was able to get free but he had his arms around her *O take the sense, sweet, of my innocence! Love takes meaning in love's conference;* He lifted his eyebrows up and down and she couldn't help but smile. Then his tone was serious *I mean that my7 heart unto yours is knit.* they didn't hear the Awww's from their audience. *So that but one heart can make of it.* He continued his speech and put a hurt expression on his face *For lying so, Hermia, I do not lie.* He shook a finger in her face.  
  
She smiled at him and put her face close to his as if for a kiss but began *Lysander riddles very prettily,* her face still close to his she said in a firm voice *Now much beshrew my manners and my pride.* her voice changed to one of a sweety musical tone. *.But, gentle friend, for love and courtesy lie further off, in human modesty.So be distant, and good night,* she put her hand to his cheek and gave him a quick kiss *sweet friend!; thy love ne'er alter till thy sweet life end.*  
  
John smiled accepting his fate *Amen, amen, to that fair prayer says I* His tone became serious with the new phrase as he wanted her to know what he said now really was true. He gazed into her eyes and told her with a serious voice *And then end my life when I end loyalty!* He picked p her hand and kissed it *Here is my bed; sleep give thee all his rest.* He brushed his hand against her cheek and moved a strand of dark green hair behind her ear. Damia smiled and ended their scene with a smile *With half that wish the wisher's eyes be pressed.*  
  
The sound of clapping suddenly caused them to take notice of the people that were watching. Both were shocked that they had had an audience, especially because they had been so quiet as they were rehearsing.  
  
Damia gave a small smile. "Ahhh.hi."  
  
Kitty came over to her jumping up and down "You're like so going to get an A!!!" She squealed.  
  
"You think so?" Damia asked. She looked at John who was blushing. "John?" She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him blush it was so adorable.  
  
"Bloody hell! How long have youse been watching?" He asked.  
  
"From the part were you had Damia in your arms and she was trying to escape." Amara answered him.  
  
"It was so romantic!" Jean said smiling. "I love that play."  
  
"Yeah, and you were so into it.I wonder why?" Bobby added with a sly smile.  
  
"Thanks mate.I think." John said, he didn't know Bobby very well so he wasn't sure if he was serious or trying to say something.  
  
"Well, I hope that you two get a good grade for your effort." The professor told the two. It was even more shocking than having the students watch them but the professor too.  
  
"Thank you." Damia replied.  
  
"But, I do think its time you get going John. The team has to practice." The professor told the boy. "Would you show him out Damia?" She nodded. She looked around the room, and noticed that Scott was there, but she ignored him and walked John to his car.  
  
When the two reached the car, Damia leaned against the door of the driver's side keeping John from leaving. It wouldn't have been too hard for John to have picked her up and moved her out of his way, but she had literally rooted herself to the ground.  
  
"You heard the Prof, you have to go fight." He told her. He didn't want the professor to never let him see Damia again so he wanted to try to make as good an impression as he could.  
  
Damia glared at him. "Why do you want me to leave?" She asked him. She was in the mood for some romance. The way John had recited his lines, made her soul fly, and she wanted to be with him for a while. She had an idea as to how to get John to work with her.  
  
"Look, I feel stuffed (tired)." He told her not convincing her at all.  
  
"Oh, okay. Good Night then." She kissed him, and while she did she got his car keys from his back pocket. Then as quick as she could she opened the car door and jumped in, quickly putting the keys out of reach.  
  
"HEY!" He yelled, he didn't like where this was heading. He dodged in after her, ding exactly what she wanted. When he entered the car she slammed the door shut and leaped on him. He tried to find out where she had hidden the keys but during the process they somehow landed in the back seat, him on top of her. ^^Common Love, not now. Your Prof will kill me.^^  
  
"You know John I have been thinking." She told him, she knew he was mad and she knew why but at the moment she had a one-track mind.  
  
"What?" he asked hoping that if he answered her question he could leave and they could continue this tomorrow somewhere else.  
  
"I can't understand why Hermia wouldn't want Lysander to sleep next to her." She pointed out.  
  
"That's because she's modest, and it was different back then." He replied. ^^I really need to leave.^^  
  
Damia let out a sigh "John? Why did you stop me from hurting Scott?"  
  
John was taken aback by this question "Because I didn't want you to get into trouble."  
  
"So that means your good?" She asked she was being serious.  
  
"What are you talking about?" John was confused.  
  
"Well, I just don't understand why you work for Magneto. I mean you're a good person, why work for someone who hates everyone?" She asked him, he was still on top of her, mostly because it was hard to move around in the back of the car, sense all the seat's had been moved back.  
  
"I donno." Was all he said.  
  
"How can you not? I mean you have hurt innocent people as Pyro? I just don't understand how someone like you could do such a thing." She stared at him.  
  
He was getting upset by her questions, yes he wasn't perfect, and yes he worked for Mags, but what did this have to do with their current situation of him getting home? "Sheila, I don't know what-"  
  
"I just wish they could see the good in you like I do." She cut him off.  
  
"Maybe I'm not as good as you think Love." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" She moved up so she could she him better, she moved from her previous position, which was with her head turned and John face nowhere near her's. Now she was in a position to see him face to face, he was in a sort of push up position, trying to keep from crushing her.  
  
"Nothing, I told you I'm stuffed (tired)." He reminded her.  
  
"No you're not." She sighed. She put her hand against his cheek. "Why don't you talk with me?"  
  
"I'm just not one to yabber (talk)." He told her.  
  
"Okay." She said and moved again accidentally kneeing him in the groin in the process.  
  
He made a yelp in pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. That was an accident." She told him sympathy in her tone.  
  
"It's okay love." He replied.  
  
"I guess you not in the mood, so good night." She said and got out of the car accepting his romantic position.  
  
"Wait!" He called, he might not be in the mood for what she had in mind but he still wanted something from her. "What about my good night kiss?" He asked her with a smile.  
  
She smiled and came over to him, and gave him his last kiss for the night.  
  
------Please review. ~Alana------ 


	8. Attack

-----Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own Damia/Venus, no own X-men. Notes: Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek Translation), ^^Thoughts^^.----- --  
  
Chapter Eight: Attack  
  
John woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock; which had just been hit on snooze. He wasn't tired, he just wanted to stay in bed and think. Damia's words had been running through his mind like some stupid song one can't get out of their head. He wondered if she thought he was bad. He wasn't he just worked for the guy, besides he had friends on his team; even though the girl he was falling for harder and harder each second was on his rival team.  
  
"Wake up!" Lance yelled pounding on John's door.  
  
John didn't reply he just got out of bed, put on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Yo!" Todd greeted him.  
  
John just waved; he really didn't want to talk right now. Today was the day he and Damia recited that speech in class, also they had a double date after school, with Lance and Kitty.  
  
"You look ticked." Lance pointed out to his friend. John just walked to the counter to get a cup of coffee.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked him.  
  
"Just thinking, that's all mate." John replied, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions.  
  
"Something go wrong with you and your X-men girlfriend?" Wanda taunted.  
  
John just glared at her, he and Wanda used to be an item, but now they didn't get along at all.  
  
"Jealous?" John smirked.  
  
"Why?" she huffed. "You forget John, I've had you, and you're not as good as you think. But, I doubt the virgin Venus wouldn't know."  
  
"Whatever love." He told her and put his coffee cup in the sink, and walked to his car to get to school.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Damia and John did well, on their speech, and were certain they were going to get an A. The whole class had seemed to enjoy the little scene. But, now that it was over the two love birds were in P.E. class, and an unexpected call to the office had told the X-men and brotherhood to go home immediately.  
  
Damia was riding in Jean's car along with some of the other female students. They all looked a bit worried, she included.  
  
"What would be so important to get us out of school?" Amara asked.  
  
"Somethin big." Rogue told her.  
  
"You think it has to do with Magneto?" Damia question, both the X-men and Brootherhood had been sent home early.  
  
"By the looks of things, I think maybe Magneto has that-" Jean was cut off, but her car suddenly raised in the air by a familiar figure.  
  
"Holy shit!" Rogue cried as she saw Magneto levitating the car, with them inside. Suddenly the car shook, and doors opened, luckily they had been wearing their seat belts.  
  
"Hold on!" Jean told them as she tried to use her telekinetic ability to get them down. It had no affect. Slowly one by one each of the girl's seat belts became loss, and the car shook even more violently. Amara was caught off guard and fell from the passenger side, luckily Jean caught her and lowered her to the ground.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Rogue asked holding on to the back of the drivers seat for dear life.  
  
"I don't know." Jean replied "Anyone have a plan."  
  
"Working on it." Tabby replied "Alright Jean I'll throw some bombs his way and he'll let go of the car and you catch it."  
  
Jean nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Tabitha threw bombs at Magneto, trying to make him lose grip on the car. All that the bombs did was cause smoke to rise to the car above and cause the girl's to start coughing.  
  
"Great plan sugah!" Rogue yelled at her.  
  
"At least I had one!" Tabby roared back.  
  
"Hold on!" Damia said; she stared at the ground causing the ground from blow rise to the car. "When I say jump onto the plot of earth!" Damia told them loudly. She continued her concentration, bringing the plot of earth closer to them but Magneto just kept moving the car up higher.  
  
"Oh great!" Jubilee said as she saw how high they were. "Jean can you lower us down?"  
  
"I'll try." Jean didn't know if she could lower them all at once but the car was continuing to soar higher in the air. "Jump!" She cried and all of them did as they were told. Jean put her hand to her head and concentrated on keeping her team mates from falling to the ground full force. Slowly they found their feet touching the ground, but as soon as they met the earthy Jean collapsed.  
  
"It took too much out of her." Rahne said matter of factly.  
  
Tabby looked around, "Where's Mara?"  
  
The other's who were conscious scanned for the girl, but they didn't like what they found. She was next to Magneto in on of those orbs in the hands of Quicksilver. And to Damia's dread John was there to, standing behind Magneto ready to fight.  
  
"Run." Damia told them trying to hide the fear in her voice. She concentrated on a blade of grass and when it was long enough used it as a whip. She lashed it at Magneto and the others keeping them at bay to the best of her ability. Rogue stole Jean's powers and had levitated Avalanche and Pyro in the air.  
  
Damia noticed this and yelled at her friend "I told you to run."  
  
Rogue glared at her "Ya can't handle them by yourself!"  
  
To Damia's surprise none of the girl's left, they stood next to her in a line fighting with her.  
  
"Anyone have a plan?" Jubilee asked while throwing some red fireworks at Toad.  
  
"YES! Run!" Damia told them for the second time.  
  
"Ah told ya we aren't gunna leave ya!" Rogue yelled at her.  
  
'But, if you can get to the professor, that will save you from being captured or whatever he has planed and be able to help get us back." Damia told her. She knew that what was going on was some sort of kidnap; why else would Magneto have those pods.  
  
Kitty ran through to the pod as fast as she could and phased in and grabbed the unconscious Amara from Quicksilver's arms, to her shock she couldn't phase out of the orb.  
  
"What is like this thing?" Kitty asked the boy.  
  
"It stops your powers." Quicksilver said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh my God." Kitty muttered. She turned to see the other and yelled at them "Don't get into the pods!"  
  
"It's no use Kitty Cat they can't hear you." Quicksilver told her.  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue screamed when she saw the girl pounding on the pod, and losing concentration on the levitating boys above who dropped to the surface.  
  
Avalache now free created a tremor causing all of them to fall. "Sorry ladies but you're coming with us!" Avalanche called.  
  
Toad leaped and grabbed Rahne's hand; she turned quickly into a dog and bit him hard. "Stupid bitch!" he yelped.  
  
"Come here Rahne." Tabby yelled as she got to here feet, the dog ran to the girl but was caught by the Blob. Rahne struggled in his arms but he was to strong.  
  
"No, give her back!" Jubilee yelled throwing multi-colored fireworks at Blobs feet.  
  
"Stop, ya hurt Rahne!" Rogue told her, and Jubilee stopped a frown on her face.  
  
Damia stood by Jean covering the girl, making sure she was safe. A huge massive steel guy ran at Damia punching her in the shoulder. The force of the blow caused her to knock her head hard on the pavement, blacking her vision. Colossus picked up Jean and then went to get Damia, and shoved the two into separate pods.  
  
The three left standing were quickly taken down and put into pods.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Damia gained consciousness and studied her surroundings. She was high in the sky, and she could she water below her. To her horror sitting next to her was Pyro, he sat still watching the scene below them.  
  
She glared at him; she had blood streaming down the side of her face from her fall on the pavement. Some of the blood had dried to her hair, but her wound was the least of her worries.  
  
"G'day." Pyro said when he saw she was awake.  
  
Her eyes narrowed "Where are we going and what do you want?" She suddenly didn't trust him, even though she desperately wanted to.  
  
"You'll see love." He replied he wasn't meeting her gaze. He was obviously ashamed.  
  
"John," she moved closer to him. "Please tell me what Magneto's plan is?" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, using her power to cause a person to fall in love with her instantly.  
  
He leaped on her, which was hard in the small space they were in. He began to kiss her neck, cheeks, and other places on her body. ^^Is this the love spell?^^ she thought. Her lips were suddenly caught into a passionate kiss, and when it broke she again asked her question. "What is his plan?" Their faces were only centimeters apart. She could see a frown cross his face.  
  
"It won't work love; the orb knocks out your powers." He told her.  
  
Her eyes widened and she began to breathe heavily. "Please John." She begged him.  
  
"Sorry Sheila." He frowned.  
  
"John what's wrong with you, please tell me. I have to help them; we have to get out of here." She pleaded.  
  
He shook his head. She leaped at him, and began to punch him, kick him, what ever she could do to hurt him. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall of the orb, and he sat on her legs so she couldn't use them. His grip was tight and his weight on her legs hurt.  
  
"Stop, that won't get you anywhere." He told her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" She screamed loudly, and John put his hand to cover her mouth, to keep her from busting his ear drums. Unfortunately he had let go of her other hand, and she slapped him hard, and bit his hand as if it was a carrot.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He cried; she began to attack him, but he just pinned her down again. Tears flew from her eyes. ^^What's gotten into him?^^ She noticed that he wasn't looking at her, his face was turned to the side. He couldn't stand hurting her.  
  
"John?" she muttered, and he reluctantly turned to face her, loosening his grip, and his hand caressed her face. She could see him fighting back tears. She put her arms around him, and he returned the gesture.  
  
"I can't help love." John sighed heavily. She just ran her hands through his hair, and let him hold her in his arms.  
  
Suddenly the landed on some platform, and Damia tightened her hold on him, not wanting to let him go. The door to the pod opened and John carried her out of the ball. She hung on to him for dear life not wanting to let go. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the others, some were awake and some were still unconscious. John laid her down on a cot in a room made of some sort of glass, with holes in it for air to come through. He took something out of his pocket, it was some sort of collar, he clasped it on her neck, she didn't even object. She was at a loss. She just looked up at him her eyes full of pain and betrayal.  
  
As he left the room she heard him say "I'm so sorry love."  
  
She ran to the glass and pounded as he walked away. He didn't even turn to look at her; he just continued to walk until he was out of sight.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Sometime later, she saw the others being thrown into the same room as she. Amara, Jean and Rahne were still unconscious. But, Kitty, Tabby, Rogue, and Jubilee were fighting in the arms of there holders.  
  
Kitty was placed on one of the beds by Avalanche, who as soon as he put her down walked out as quickly as possible. She was the only silent one. Rogue on the other hand was being held by Sabertooth, and she was fidgeting and kicking him. She was probably the only one other than Logan who wasn't afraid to fight him.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed, kicking her feet into the air. But Sabertooth held her tight, and threw her hard into the room and against the glass. Sabertooth stayed unlike Avalanche and licked his lips at the girls. He walked into the room, and hovered over Damia, she glared at him.  
  
"Hey there, vine girl. You wanna play?" He asked an evil look in his eye.  
  
"No, hairy things aren't my type." She retorted still glaring at him.  
  
"I bet I could change that." He moved his hand to hit her but it was caught by John who gave him a look of death.  
  
"Don't touch the Sheila mate!" John told him his voice firm.  
  
"Oh, I guess fire boy wants this one to himself." Sabertooth smiled. "But, I think you're gunna have to learn to share." He continued to stare at Damia.  
  
"I said DON"T. TOCH. THE. SHEILA!" John said louder than before. Sabertooth put his hand against Damia's cheek, making her shudder. Then he left the room.  
  
John checked her wound, and gazed into her eyes. "I'll get you some gaze." He told her.  
  
"No," She said looking at him with an expression of I-hope-you-die-and-go- to-hell. "Get me some supplies for them, then keep away." She turned away from him and went over to Rahne who was in human form now, and bleeding. John just walked out and came back a few minutes later with some first aid supplies. He handed her the box filled with supplies, and she took it and put on a pair of gloves. She went to Rogue who looked severely beaten, and tended to her.  
  
John put his arm on her shoulder and she pushed it off. She then turned to him her eyes filled with tears. "Leave now." And she gestured to the exit.  
  
"Dam-"  
  
"LEAVE!" She screamed her voice filled with anger, and he left getting her point. She went back to tending to Rogue.  
  
------Please review. ~Alana-----  
  
Trunks Girl: Please don't send me radishes!! Yuck! Hehehehe! About the Australian accent thing, sometimes people don't get it so I'm just being careful. I mean slang cane be hard to understand. I know I didn't understand the meaning of 'holla' until I had my friend explain it to me. But I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Joseff- I'm happy you like the fight. I don't exactly like Cyclops so I really wanted him to be put in his place. So I really got into that part of the story. I think I might have had to much fun making Damia yell at him. *Cylcops glares at Alana*  
  
Kansas Hill0- Glad you enjoyed it, and here is the update you wanted me to do. ^_~ 


	9. Glass Room And Metal Tables

-----Disclaimer: Yeah..ya'll know I don't own X-men Evo, and I own Damia. At least I hope you got that so far. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Aussie/Greek Translation), Telepathic Speaking ------  
  
Chapter Nine: Glass Room and Metal Tables  
  
Damia was sitting on her bed thinking, and trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't believe it, why would John do this to her. Didn't he care? But the worse thing was Scott had been right, or it least it appeared that way at the moment. She prayed that John was going to help them, but they had been in their glass prison for about a week.  
  
Rogue walked over to her friend. "What's wrong sugah?"  
  
"I can't believe." She broke into tears.  
  
Rogue rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.  
  
"God, like we need to figure out some sort of plan." Kitty said.  
  
"What can we do? We don't have our powers." Amara told her.  
  
"Kitty's right, we have to figure out how to get out of here." Jean replied.  
  
"And we don't need our powers to figure out how to escape are you all forgetting that we know how to fight?" Jubilee added.  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Rahne questioned.  
  
Damia stopped her crying. "We have to figure out their weaknesses, and face the fact that the team won't find us.very soon. So we need to get started. Think we know their weaknesses. There has to be something."  
  
"Well, Lance and I went out so." Kitty thought. "He like is claustrophobic."  
  
"That's a start." Jean said. "Let's see, we know Lance can't keep his tremor up for long or he'll eventually become unconscious if he pushes himself. Blob can't run very fast."  
  
"Pyro can use fire unless he has a source, and water kills fire." Damia added.  
  
"We could use their powers against them, I mean Wanda. Her power can reverse the effect, right. So we could use her to get the others that aren't as vulnerable like Quicksilver, Sabertooth, and Colossus." Jubilee stated.  
  
"Okay, but how do we get out or the glass thing?" Tabby asked.  
  
They were stopped in their conversation by Avalanche and Pyro bringing them lunch. They slid the tray's through the slots in the wall. Neither of them looked at the girls, they just did their job.  
  
"Wow, servant's Ah feel so loved." Rogue said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, all their missing is British accents, and those ugly uniforms." Tabby added coldly.  
  
Lance turned and glared at Rogue "Funny, at least I'm not the one in a glass box."  
  
"No, you wouldn't like that would you? Because you're like scared of small spaces." Kitty retorted.  
  
"Be quiet Kitty." He said not looking at her.  
  
"Make me." She glared at him.  
  
"Oh Kitty darling, he isn't man enough to hit you. Besides his hand is probably tired from whacking off all day." Damia stated curtly.  
  
"Common mate." John put his hand on Lance's shoulder trying to get him to move him along.  
  
"Oh and let's not get started on fire fly." Jubilee replied.  
  
"Cark it sparkle girl." John retorted.  
  
"Yes, Jubs you'll hurt his feelings, but maybe that will give him something decent to write about." Damia told her harshly. "Even the muses can't help his sorry pieces of literature." She glared at him. She was standing close to the glass wall glaring at him. He turned to look at her.  
  
"And you!" He pointed his finger at Damia.  
  
"What?" Damia asked him, challenging him. "What are you going to do? Hurt me? Go ahead. I'd love to see you try. Nothing you can do would hurt me John, absolutely nothing. You're too weak. Now leave and go play fetch with your master. After all you are his dog."  
  
"Sheila, I would watch what you say." John glared at her.  
  
"Why? Am I supposed to be afraid?" She glared at him. "I am aren't I?" She made a fake and sweet innocent voice but her face and aura where completely challenging "Oh John save me, you're so powerful, and I'm so helpless, and so-"  
  
"Enough!" A loud voice said, they couldn't see the source of the sound but they knew who it was.Magneto. "I think it's time you show what you're made of. Bring them to room 57."  
  
Pyro looked shocked; apparently this was a bad thing. More of Magneto's men came to 'escort' the girls to the room.  
  
"Let go." Damia hissed when Pyro grabbed her arms.  
  
"I have-" He began.  
  
"I'll follow, just don't touch me." She glared at him. This hurt him, but he didn't show it. He wished that this wasn't happening, but he couldn't help her.he could but he was scared.  
  
When they entered the room, Magneto was seated in a leather chair. 'Welcome ladies."he began "I hope you are enjoying your stay-"  
  
"Cut the crap." Rogue retorted.  
  
He ignored her but did as she asked, he didn't say a thing. He just waved his hand and they heard a sound that looked as if a lever moved up. The room went darker and silver machine's appeared. There were odd machines and operating tables and the girls didn't need to ask what they were for.  
  
"Get them ready." Magneto told them.  
  
The girl's were each brought to a silver metal table, and strapped to it. They fought to get out of the straps but it was no use, they had no way out.  
  
Pyro tightened the last strap on the metal table on Damia. "Is that too tight, love?" he asked her.  
  
She glared at him "Why do you care?" she turned her head to the other side away from his eyes. The table was cold against her skin.  
  
"Damia-"  
  
"Don't." she told him then turned her face to look at him, she missed him so much. "Why are you always the one serving us the meals, taking us to the other rooms, and-"  
  
"I have to see you somehow." He gave her a small smile, and ran his hand through her hair, and down her cheek. She leaned against his touch.  
  
"John?" Damia asked warm tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" He answered her, he wish he was brave enough to help her.  
  
"Kiss me." She told him. He leaned forward to the table and pressed his lips against hers, he could feel her tears. He wanted the kiss to last forever, but his boss broke it.  
  
"John please leave." Magneto told him his eyebrow arched.  
  
John broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. "I love you."  
  
He eyes widened and she just looked at him. He gave her a small smile and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Damia screamed "John please!" he stopped, and she begged Magneto. "Whatever you are going to do to me, can he please stay with me?"  
  
Magneto looked at her, and shook his head. But, John just ran over "Yes, I'll stay." He grabbed her hand. He knew what Magneto was going to do and if could somehow make the pain less he would do whatever he could.  
  
"Very well." Magneto replied, there was another sound and a door opened and men in white suits came in and one went to each table. A chair was brought in for John to sit on while he was with Damia. A man with brown hair and thick glasses was assigned to her; he seemed to be examining her. He stuck circular suction strips to her chest, and forehead. Then he pressed a red button, and she felt electricity serge through her, she let out a cry of pain. But, she didn't want to give in to Magneto's sick pleasure, so she bit her lip. She felt John's hand holding hers and she looked at him, she suddenly didn't want him here. The electricity stopped.  
  
"Go, please and see the others. Please tell me what's happening to them." she bit down again as more electricity burned her veins.  
  
John's eyes widened "No, I think-"  
  
"Please, check on them. Make sure their alright. Make sure that they go easy on them." She told him.  
  
"But you-"  
  
"Help them not me." She begged him "Help them." She let out a small wiper as she felt the electricity run through her stronger than before.  
  
John stared at her, and then walked away to check up on the others. He wanted to stay with her to make sure they didn't hurt her, but he knew that she was already hurting.  
  
-----Please review, thanks! ~Alana----- 


	10. Escape

-----Disclaimer: I no own X people, I own Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Speaking, (Aussie/Greek Translation) ------  
  
Chapter Ten: Escape  
  
At the X mansion Scott paced the conference room uneasily. He was at a loss, all of the female member's of the team; except Storm; where gone. The professor and the other adult's knew that whatever happened was caused by Magneto, because 1: he couldn't locate them on cerebro, 2: Magneto's team hadn't been at school all week, and 3: both teams had been called out at the same time for early dismissal. But, Magneto's reason was not the same as Professor Xavier's. The professor had called the student's because he knew where the machine for blocking out a mutant's powers was, and he had called them so they could get it first. Now the Professor was trying to find Magneto's lair, and so fair it wasn't located in South or North America. He was now searching Europe.  
  
Kurt teleported into the room "Have you found anyving?"  
  
The professor shook his head, and then someone entered his mind. Professor Xavier can you hear me?  
  
Who is this?  
  
Pyro.please hurry trace my thoughts. Their hurting, please come.  
  
Keep talking, the trace isn't complete.  
  
He did experiments.they can't use their powers..  
  
Found your location. We will be there. the professor smiled at Kurt "We've found them."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The girls all lay in their cots, in the glass room. Each was in pain from the unholy experiments that had been done on them. Some of them were taking it better than others. Each of them tried to help the other feel stronger, but it is hard to cheer up a friend when you yourself are depressed.  
  
John walked into the glass room, and toward a cot that a girl with dark green hair laying around her head like an angel was sleeping. He sat at the end of the cot, and watched the girl breathe in and out ^^Hurry Professor.please. ^^ He pulled out a key from his pocket, and moved toward Damia's neck. He put the key into the lock of the choker, and unlocked it, and pulled it off of her. She jerked up, almost hitting him in the head.  
  
Her eyes widened "John?"  
  
"Here." He handed her the key. "Help your mates. I called your professor, and he's on his way."  
  
She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the check "Thank you." Tears flew down her face, but she quickly got up, and walked to each of her friend's cots. Rogue was first, Damia shook the girl gently.  
  
"Rogue." she whispered.  
  
The striped haired girl opened her eyes and looked up to the person awakening her. "Dam-"  
  
"John gave me the key to get these collars off." She told her, and unlocked the collar around her friend's neck.  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Because deep down he's a good guy." Damia smiled. John left the room, to make sure that no one was watching or near by.  
  
Damia unlocked the collars and disposed of them under the cots, each girl was now free from her collar. They were all very weak from the tests, but their wanting of freedom overpowered their pain.  
  
"Let's go." Rogue said. "Kitty phase us out of here."  
  
Kitty grabbed each girl's hand excluding Rogue who took a small taste of her power so she could get through by herself. When they had exited the glass room, they had to find the place where the pods where kept.  
  
"Which way?" Jubilee asked, as she looked down the hall at the fork in the road. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. The girls got into battle stance.  
  
"Whose there?" Jean called barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well, it's a little late for G'day." Pyro came into view.  
  
"Pyro?" Damia asked. "Are you coming with us?"  
  
He smiled "Is that alright love?"  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"Wait!" Kitty began "How can we like trust him?"  
  
"He's the one who gave me the key." Damia told her.  
  
"Oh." Kitty replied, and then shrugged "Okay like let's go."  
  
"Left." Pyro said, and the girls turned to the direction he told them.  
  
Damia walked next to Pyro, every once in a while glancing at him. They contined to walk down the silver hallway, for what seemed like hours. They then entered a room filled with pods.  
  
"How do they work?" Jubilee asked running over to one. But before anyone could answer the pods opened and the brotherhood and the rest of Magneto's henchmen came out of them.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Wanda asked them, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Out." Rouge replied and ran at her. Wanda hex her quickly, she wasn't the one she was after. Wanda ran at Damia but John shot a flame at her.  
  
"John what the hell?" She asked him.  
  
"Sorry love but I had to help them." He told her.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty and Amara were fighting of Quicksilver and Avalanche.  
  
"Sorry pretty Kitty, but I can't let you leave." Avanlache told her as she fell from one of his tremors.  
  
"Funny." She got up, "I like don't remember asking for your permission." She leaped at him and karate kicked him in his groin. He cried in pain, and threw a punch which she phased.  
  
Quicksilver was running circles around Amara, and she was beginning to get a bit of a headache. The speed demon stopped for a quick second and smiled at her, and then continued his circles around her preventing her from getting closer to freedom. She turned to her magma form and began to melt the floor around her. Eventually road runner stepped on the scolding floor causing him to fall. She then threw some hot magma at his feet, knowing that it would stop him.  
  
Sabertooth was leaping at Rahne but she was quick in her dog form and jumped out of his way, annoying him. She ran up to him and began to bit him, and scratch him. He was having a bit of trouble getting the girl off of him, so with a powerful blow he punched her in the stomach causing her to fly back into a pod, and change back to her human form.  
  
"Rahne!" Jubilee yelled from her fire work display, that was electrocuting Colossus. She ran to her friend, who had made a rather big indent on the pod.  
  
"I'm fine." She told her friend even though her body felt otherwise.  
  
"Oh God where are they?" Jubilee cried as she scanned the room watching her friends fight. They were out numbered significantly. Rogue had taken out the guards, Amara had slowed down Quicksilver, Kitty was still fighting Avalanche, Damia had rooted Sabertooth to the ground but he was quickly tarring the roots to shreads, John was by her side keeping the Scarlet Witch at a safe distance, and Jean was managing to keep the Blob at bay, and Jubilee was throwing fireworks at Colossus, and Toad. Unfortunately they couldn't continue this for long. One was down, and it was to a hopeless point. It was about the time the X-men should show up.  
  
"Johnny boy, you need to learn how to stay out of women's affairs." The Scarlett Witch told him as she hexed him and kicked him in the shin. Wanda was a more than pissed that John had become friendly with one of the X- Geeks, especially right after they broke up. She wanted revenge on the girl, not on the man. They way she saw it is that it would hurt him more if she hurt his girlfriend than hurt him.  
  
Damia lost her concentration at the sight of John getting hurt, and she ran over to him. "John?"  
  
"Apples." (Fine.) He smiled at her, but before she could respond she was thrown against the walk by a giant hex. Her body slammed against the metal walk, and her body slid to he floor. She struggled to get to her feet.  
  
"I wouldn't have done that if I was you." Damia scowled at the ravened haired girl.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Wanda taunted.  
  
"THIS!" she yelled as sharp leaves flew at Wanda, slashing the girl's body, ripping her uniform in places. The cuts were deep, and blood trickled from them.  
  
Wanda scowled at the girl. "Nice try, Venus!" She threw a hex but Venus managed to get out of its reach. She heard a loud scream of anger come from the witch.  
  
"Looks like you're losing your touch!" Damia taunted. Wanda concentrated on creating a full power hex. During Wanda's powering up Venus contemplated on what to do, she decided to use her ultimate attack, but this attack came at a high cost.her consciousness.  
  
"John." she tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not going to be awake very long, so could you make sure I don't get killed by being unconscious.  
  
"What?" He didn't like this idea. Suddenly Rogue landed on top of Damia causing them to fall to the cold metal floor.  
  
Suddenly a loud jet entered the large metal room, and their team mates came out of the jet.  
  
"Rogue!" Kurt yelled and teleported over to his sister who had landed on top of Venus.  
  
"Ah'm fine." She told him. "Let's get outta here!"  
  
Kurt nodded and grabbed onto his sister, Venus who held tightly to John and teleported them to the jet.  
  
"Vait!" Kurt yelled when he saw John had happened to come along on the port. "Vat is he doing vith us?!"  
  
"No time to explain." Venus replied. "Get the others; Rogue and I will handle this."  
  
Jean get everyone on the jet now! Damia told her.  
  
Working on it.  
  
Damia turned to Rogue and told her "Absorb me just enough so I don't pass out."  
  
Rogue nodded, and touched Damia's flesh, absorbing her. When she got enough, she pulled her hand away.  
  
"Everyone on?" Venus asked.  
  
Kurt had just teleported in with Rahne and Jubilee with him. "Yes." Kurt replied.  
  
"Rogue absorb Jean." Damia told her.  
  
"What?" Jean questioned.  
  
Venus wasn't in the mood they had to act fast. "JUST DO IT!"  
  
Rogue absorbed Jean, and then came over to Venus. "Let's roll sugah." Rogue said.  
  
"Take my hand." Venus told her, "And read my thoughts to know what to do."  
  
"You better hurry their coming!" Sunspot pointed out.  
  
"FLY!" Venus screamed and the jet began to hover in the air.  
  
Venus and Rogue grabbed hands firmly and Rogue read Venus's mind for directions.  
  
The two concentrated, a feeling of gravity came over them. The ground below began to quake, as vines erupted from the ground wrapping themselves quickly around each of Magneto's men. A large green plant that looked like a Venus fly trap arose from the middle; the vines were connected to the plant and each vine came close to the mouth of the plant, and flung them into its mouth. They stayed in the plant for a few seconds, and it spat them out and they landed on the ground unconscious from the poison inside the large plant.  
  
"WHOA!" Jamie said as he watched out of the window. The others we just as surprised, unfortunately the two girl's were unable to see what their work had done. They had passed out on the floor. John rushed to Damia, as Remy did to Rogue.  
  
"Are they okay?" Jamie asked running to Venus's side.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be apples. (Fine.) She told me that it would make them become unconscious." John told the younger boy who held Damia in his arms.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Scott asked suddenly noticing Pyro's presence.  
  
"He saved us." Jean told Scott.  
  
"What?!" Cyclops was bewildered, how could a bad guy like Pyro help out one of them?  
  
"I guess you were like wrong about him." Kitty said matter of factly.  
  
Pyro paid no attention; it was on the girl in his arms. Making sure that she was alright, and safe like she had asked.  
  
-----Please review! ~Alana----- 


	11. Woman From The Past

-----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, I only own Damia. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Aussie/Greek Translation), Telepathic speaking.------  
  
Chapter Eleven: Woman From The Past  
  
Damia opened her eyes slowly, and closed them shut. The light was strong, she need to get adjusted to it. As she adjusted to the light the memories of the fight came back. There were some unanswered questions like: Why didn't Magneto use that machine? What was that familiar presence she felt before she passed out? She was broken from her thoughts as a familiar Aussie accent spoke.  
  
"G'day." John was standing beside her bed, dressed in civilian clothes.  
  
"Aspasmos." (Greetings). She replied with a small smile. "How long have I been asleep?" Her eyes were now adjusted and she could see John clearly.  
  
John frowned "A week."  
  
Damia's eyes widened. "And the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Haven't seen them sense the fight." John told her.  
  
"And you?" she asked.  
  
"Apples (fine) now that you're up." He smiled.  
  
"I am famished, can I go to the kitchen and eat, or do I have to stay here?" She wanted to get up and about.  
  
John nodded and helped her out of her bed, they walked to the kitchen, and Damia got out the ingredients to make a sandwich, when she had made it, then went to the dinning room and they sat next to each other. Damia was surprised to see Rogue come in after her.  
  
"What time is it?" Damia asked John.  
  
"Noon." He told her.  
  
"Day?" she questioned.  
  
"Saturday." He replied.  
  
She saw Rogue and Remy speaking quietly. Rogue had just awakened as well, she could tell from her messy hair and her red eyes.  
  
"How are things going with the team?" Damia was on a questions overload, but John didn't mind. She had been unconscious for a week. "Well, everyone is nice enough, except for." John began but decided not to finish his statement.  
  
"Scott." Damia finished his sentence for him.  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Well, as much as I would love to chat, the gods demand worship." Damia got up slowly. "And I haven't honored them in some time."  
  
John was confused by her statement, he didn't know her religion. He followed her, as she walked up the stairs and into her room.  
  
She turned knowing he was behind her. "I'm fine, could you excuse me?"  
  
John nodded and left the room. He went downstairs to talk with Remy.  
  
"Hey." Rogue smiled.  
  
"G'day" John replied.  
  
"Where's de chere?" Remy asked him.  
  
"I think she has to worship her gods." John replied not to sure of his answer.  
  
"Yeah, she does that once every month. It's rather pretty. Ah love watchin her." Rogue told him.  
  
"What does she do?" John asked Rogue suddenly interested in his girlfriend's rituals.  
  
"It's hard ta explain." Rogue began "Ah think ya better just watch her."  
  
"Oh." He was confused.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Damia came down the stairs, cleansed from her shower. She was dressed in a white dress in the style of the ancient Greeks. When she had come to the X- men she had asked for a spot of earth to place her statuses of the gods and goddesses, for her worship. The professor was kind enough to allow it, and when Damia's family sent her the statuses she placed them in the area she had chosen. Every month she visited them with flowers, and fruit, in her ceremonial gown. When she would perform the ritual the others always watched, but she paid no attention. She was to busy in her worship and praying. She had no idea how lovely she looked while she preformed her ceremony. Everyone had told her that she looked like a Greek myth brought to life, and she always smiled at the comment.  
  
She saw John come in from the kitchen and smiled at him. He was in awe; she looked so magical, and exotic. Like some beautiful painting of the Greeks one would see in the museum. She continued to walk, and she exited the mansion through the front door. It was a lovely day, the sun was shinning in the sky, and the wind blew lightly. She smiled as the wind kissed her face. Her green hair flowed in the wind as she kneeled in front of the statues in a small garden.  
  
John and some of the others had followed her outside, and watched her in the shrine as she placed flowers before each of the deities.  
  
Damia began to pray in her native language, the sound was musical to the people who watched. Staring at the status of a man with a long beard she said "Knvernyitis Zeus toy rologioy Olymus pera apo me, kai ekeinoi gyro apo me etot oote kamia ximia dev bopei na epthei se mas. Sas evchapisto gia tin prostatia sas." (Zeus ruler of Olymus watch over myself, and those around me so that no harm may come to us. I thank you for your protection.) Damia continued to pray to each god and goddess, she had honored Zeus to watch over her, Hera to help her relatives' marriages, Athena for wisdom on her judgment, Pan for her to not be afraid of her destiny, Demeter for good earth to aid in her power, Hestia thanking her for keeping the hearth, Hermes to aid her and the X-men in their quest for peace, Ares to be on her side as she fought, Artemis for the moon to shine at night, Hades for life, Dionysus to grant wishes of the innocent, Hephaestus for fire for Pyro, Poseidon for the water to always come, and lastly she prayed to Aphrodite for her love to grow and for love to conquer hate. She rose from her knees and walked backwards from the deities, until she was out of her shrine. She then turned and saw Kitty, Rogue, John, and Jubilee staring at her.  
  
She smiled at them and continued to walk to the mansion "Yes?"  
  
"That was different." John said, not really knowing how to describe it.  
  
"Hopefully they will grant my prayers." Damia replied.  
  
"Ah'm sure they will sugar." Rogue told her.  
  
"Like what did you ask them?" Kitty asked her.  
  
Damia smiled "Each one?"  
  
"Well, not all of them just the like goddess of love." Kitty said; she had brushed up on her Greek deities while Damia was around. Kitty now knew each by name and what they stood for.  
  
Damia looked at John then to the sky "I asked Aphrodite for love to conquer hate."  
  
"Nothing about me?" John asked with a smile.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not you'll have to ask the goddess." Damia smiled.  
  
"That's a yes." Jubilee said with a smile.  
  
They all walked back into the mansion together, Kitty had a surprise to tell Rogue and Damia, but they needed to go inside first.  
  
When they entered the living room, all of the students stood in the room with smiling faces.  
  
"What's the surprise?" Rogue asked Kitty.  
  
"Well, like in honor of you and your waking up and like kicking major butt, we decided to go on a field trip." Kitty told the two girls.  
  
"What exactly did ya have in mind?" Rogue was a bit scared of the answer.  
  
"It's open mike night at Happy Days, so we decided what better way to get you into the grove of things than food and hilarious singing." Tabby smiled.  
  
"Oh Gawd!" Rogue sighed, but she had to admit that it would be funny to watch some of them sing.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
They all sat in a booth with a table added to it to fit everyone. So far they had eaten and no one had yet dared to go up and sing.  
  
"So who is the first victim?" Bobby asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Does everyone have to go?" Amara questioned, hoping she could get out of singing in front of her team mates.  
  
"No, but if you like want to make Damia and Rogue feel better." Kitty laid a guilt trip on them.  
  
"Okay, I will go but not by myself." Jean said then asked "Who will go with me?"  
  
Damia, Rogue; who only did so because she didn't want to hear Damia beg any longer, and Kitty agreed and began to look at the list of songs.  
  
"Oh, like how about this one. It has like four parts." Kitty said and pointed to 'Lady Marmalade' by Pink, Lil Kim, Christina Aguilera, and Maya.  
  
Rogue actually liked the song but said she would do Maya's part of the song because she liked that part. Kitty was doing Pink's, Damia was doing Christina's and Jean was doing Lil Kim's because she couldn't sing a note.  
  
When the girl's got on stage they heard a cheer from their friends and other people in the restaurant. Rogue had her hand over her face in embarrassment, and Damia's eyes were wide and she stood still not moving at all with a bad case of stage fright.  
  
The music began, and Jean began laughing while she said the words *Where's all my soul sistas, Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas.* There where some laughs from the crowd.  
  
Rouge began the other little intro then began her part sing rather well *He met Marmalade down in ol' Moulin Rouge Struttin' her stuff on the street.* Rogue began to strut her stuff like she saw in the video. *She said hello hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! Uh huh.*  
  
All four of them began even Damia who had loosened up after Jean's hilarious intro, *Giuchie, giuchie ya ya dad a, Giuchie giuchie ya ya here, Mocha Chocalata ya ya, Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec mo ice soir, voulez vous coucher avec moi.*  
  
It was Kitty's turn and she was willing to put on a show she sang full force * He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, Boy drank all that Magnolia wine on her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah* she smiled when she had finished. They sang the chorus again, louder than the first time.  
  
Jean smiled as she 'sang' her part, * He come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh, We independent women, some mistake us for whores, I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry, Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes, 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas, We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, bottle case the meaning of expensive taste, if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
  
Mocha Chocalate-a what? Real Lady Marmalade, One more time C'mon now * To Jean's and the others surprise she sounded decent. They sang the chorus again; Damia's stage fright all but vanished.  
  
Damia looked seductively at the crowd the way Rogue had done and sang * Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, color of cafe au lait alright, Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more*  
  
Kitty sang still a smile gracing her features * Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5*  
  
* Sleepin' the grey flannel life* Rogue smiled at Damia who started her part * But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, More-more-more *  
  
* Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada, Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here, Mocha Choca lata ya ya, Creole lady Marmalade, Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, Voulez vous coucher avec moi, Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, Voulez vous coucher avec moi.* They sang in unison. Each girl did their last little end part and the song ended with Jean and Kitty back to back, and Rogue and Damia back to back. The crowd clapped their hands, and hoots and cat calls were made. The girls took a bow, and went back to their seats.  
  
"Bon travail chere." (Good job.) Remy smiled at Rogue who blushed.  
  
"Never knew you could rap Jean." Evan smiled.  
  
Jean laughed "Neither did I, though I don't think that was rapping more reading the screen quickly."  
  
They laughed at her comment. All in all the girls had done an excellent job.  
  
Everyone had at least gone on stage once. Kurt and Bobby sung a hilarious remake of 'War', Kurt doing an excellent job at grunting. Bobby had dared Ray, Remy, Scott, and John to do the YMCA song, which they surprisingly did the gestures too. Amara, and Jubilee sang the 'The Boy Is Mine' using Jamie as the boy, fortunately he didn't create multiples of himself while being pulled back and forth between them. Rahne and Roberto sang the J-Lo, and LL Cool-J song 'All I Have'; Sam, and Evan rapped to 'Sing' by Eminem with Sam doing the actual singing and Evan rapping. Also Tabby and Kitty were the last to be on stage making fun of Britney Spears' song 'Boys' with Evan doing the rapping.  
  
Everyone was having a wonderful time talking, laughing, eating and singing. There was the tension between John, Damia, and Scott but they tried their best to have a good time. John was pretty much at Damia's side the entire time; he had missed her while she was in the med bay. He got along with Remy really well, and some of the others, but he wanted to see her, she meant a lot to him.  
  
John took another sip of his cherry coke listening to the conversation about some of the recent school gossip. Apparently, Bayville had won the championship basketball game and Evan couldn't stop bragging. The others listened to his story for the tenth time that evening, when a woman stepped gracefully onto the stage, and held the mike. They looked to see the women who had long blonde hair pulled back into a braid; she had brown eyes, and tan skin. The music started and she began her song.  
  
*Can't you see, the devil in me  
  
just take a look in my eyes  
  
I will play for you, this wicked melody  
  
it's magic will reach for your soul  
  
It burns inside, no place to hide  
  
this strange tune possesses your mind  
  
It comes over you, and the nightmare is true  
  
you'll enter the realm of the dark  
  
You are bewitched ...* The woman's spell began, all in the room locked their eyes on her. The spell affected everyone in the room except for Damia whose eyes widened at the sight of the woman.  
  
*Bewitched by delight, you'll reach the night  
  
dancing and singing to my fiddle  
  
So take my hand, and understand  
  
that no-one will see you again  
  
You are bewitched ...* The spell deepened onto the unknowing victims.  
  
*I am the master of the enchanted true  
  
I'll play for your joy, for your soul, for your doom  
  
My fingers they dance upon the strings like fire  
  
weaving a spell of my burning desire  
  
Sing with me, meet your destiny  
  
set yourself free to the magic  
  
So come with me, my kingdom to see  
  
believe me you're captured my friend  
  
You are bewitched...* The woman finished and looked straight at Damia and a smile crossed her face.  
  
Damia suddenly looked at the faces of her friends. She saw the spell had cast itself over them like fog on a cold night. There was only one way to break it, and Damia only had time to save one. She knew it would have to be someone who could help her break the others from the woman's spell. Her only choice would be Rouge. Tears filled Damia's eyes as memories filled her mind. The woman, who she had run from, had found her.  
  
The woman got off the stage and walked to the table that the X-men had been sitting at; she gave them a warm smile, and said "Follow me."  
  
The students got up from the table and left the restaurant with no argument about forgetting the bill, because everyone else was under the trance. Damia followed for the sake of saving one of her friends from the woman's spell. They walked, and soon Damia realized they were in an ally, it was dark, and cold. Damia decided she had better act now. But, before she did anything she walked to John, and gave him a kiss. She knew that he wouldn't respond like he normally would because of the trance he was in.  
  
She quickly ran up to the woman who gave her an evil smile, making Damia shudder, but it didn't stop the girl from concentrating on her powers. Leaves flew around Damia, and she threw her hand in motion toward the woman, and they cut her causing her to bleed. The razor sharp leaves had also cut Rouge. The woman had yelled something to the others, and they ran at her trying to capture her, but Damia made roots come through the solid concrete and held her teammates feet in the places they stood. Damia leaped at the woman and caught some of the woman's blood on her fingers, and then leaped onto Rouge mixing Rouge's blood with the woman's. Damia was never known for being fast but she now moved as fast as she was able and she secretly wondered if she hadn't gotten some help from the god Hermes for her quickness at that very moment. She had even though she might be able to save some of the others but they were already out of their confines. So, she quickly got the surprised and confused Rouge to absorb Kurt, and teleport them back to the mansion.  
  
The girls had ported into Rouge's room. Rogue's hands flew to her forehead trying to make sense of the events. But, she had no idea what happened. Rogue stared at Damia blankly, she was sure of one thing; whatever happened Damia knew what it was.  
  
"What was that?" Rogue looked at her friend.  
  
Damia sighed heavily. "It's a long story."  
  
---------Please review. ~Alana------- 


	12. Siren

----Disclaimer: I no own X-men Evo, I own Damia. Notes: ^^Thinking^^, (Aussie/Greek Translation), Telepathic speaking. ------  
  
Chapter Twelve: Siren  
  
Damia stood in front of the remaining team members, who now had to know what they were up against. Luckily one of the strongest members of the X- men team had not been put under the woman's trance.Wolverine. Damia was thankful that the more experienced members were on her side. They all looked at her know for answers and she was going to give them.  
  
"Time is of the essence." Mr. McCoy said politely.  
  
Damia nodded. "The woman who took the others is called Siren. She is a telepath, but her power is different then the way the professor uses his, he uses his mind, her telepathy is used by speaking or singing. She can convince anyone to do her will. You can break the trance two ways and makes you immune to her powers that are by mixing your blood with hers, which is how I saved Rouge and that is why I am unaffected. The other way that only lasts for gives another command is by killing her." ^^Which I intend on doing. ^^ Damia clenched her fist.  
  
The professor exited the room and they entered the room that held cerbro. He put on the device and closed his eyes concentrating on his students. "I found them; they are in the same area that you and the other girls were held captive."  
  
"You think Mags is involved?" Logan arched his eyebrow.  
  
"The facts seem to say so." Storm said.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We go in and get them back." Logan told her.  
  
"That's all well and good but with Siren you need a plan, or else we'll fail." Damia said firmly.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes "Then what do we do?"  
  
Rouge thought carefully about the situation. "If we do attack what's to say that ya'll don't fall under Siren's trance?"  
  
"None." Damia replied solemnly.  
  
"That's helpful." Logan muttered under his breath.  
  
"We should find out more about Siren before we do anything irrational." Storm said matter of factly. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"What else can you tell us about her, Damia?" The professor asked the girl.  
  
"She lived on the same island that I did, she was not exactly." Damia fought the tears from her eyes. "She was part of the government on the island, under my father. I suppose she got to the high position because of her powers. My father didn't trust her, and one day he had proof that she was unsuitable for being in the government. He had searched through files with the help of Marina, and found that she had murdered many people to get into certain areas of power, all over Greece and this was obviously another one of those acts." Damia sighed then continued "The next day when my father called a meeting to inform the others of her background. She was fired the same day. I was out of town during the time this was all going on; I had been visiting my aunt who lived in Athens. I had a flight home the day." hot tears fell from her eyes, she felt Rouge's hand on her shoulder. "When I came home, I saw my family; my mother, father, little brother, and older sister all had been slaughtered. I found out later what had happened and why, and I ran to you professor. That night I had come to you, I had barely escaped Siren. And now she's back for me."  
  
"So it's revenge." Storm said softly.  
  
"But that doesn't explain how you are immune to her." The professor pointed out.  
  
"I told you that I was in Athens but that was after my father started his search for Siren's history. It took him a week to find all of her wrong doings. He had told my family about it at dinner the night I left. I was in Athens for a few days and when I came back and found what happened. I vowed that I would have revenge for my family, so being stupid I when to her house and tried to kill her, but it didn't go quite as planned. We fought and some of her blood was mixed with mine, but I doubt she would have ever wanted me under her trance anyway." Damia answered.  
  
The professor nodded in understanding.  
  
"But it still doesn't explain why she wants the X-men or Brotherhood." Rogue replied.  
  
"Some sick plan." Damia told her.  
  
"I wonder if her power can be ignored at all." Beast said aloud more as a thought than a statement.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"Well, her power is strongest when she speaks, so what if we could drain her out." Beast pointed out.  
  
"You mean like somehow make it that they can't hear her commands." Storm said.  
  
"Precisely." Beast responded.  
  
"What would we drain her out with?" Damia asked, it was a good idea but it would have to be really loud.  
  
A smile crossed Rogue's pale face. "I've got just the thing."  
  
"I thought you might." Beast replied.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Siren sat in a room, fiilled with her many belongings. The room was rather lavish, and it was very beautiful to behold. She had made the room as comfortable as possible, and she managed to do so. She had been living with Magneto and his men for over a month now. Her plan was almost complete. A smiled crossed her lips when she realized that the two things she wanted most in life were about to be hers.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, and she called them to enter. She smiled at the person, it was a boy with lovely blue eyes, and hair like fire itself. He was quite attractive, and she was happy that she had him under her spell for more than just his beauty. He was the means to which she knew Damia would come. She had watched the two at the restaurant, and she saw how the girl loved him, and she also saw that the feeling was mutual. ^^How lovely it is to break a young girl's heart.^^ She knew she would finally break the girl, when she saw that he was no longer hers. But, her plan was not just to hurt her enemy, which was just the bonus. She was going to conquer all mutants and put them under her control, and then she could have anything she ever wanted. She now had the machine that could wipe a mutant powerless, and repairs where being made on the machine to make the process permanent. The machine was for back up purposes only. If one of her little play toys suddenly managed to escape her hold she would wipe out there powers rendering them useless to stop her.  
  
"My lady." Pyro said smiling at the woman.  
  
Siren was brought out of her thoughts when he spoke but she didn't mind "Yes?"  
  
"We await your orders." He replied.  
  
Siren stood up and walked over to the boy, and caressed his cheek. "I have none at the moment for them, but for you."  
  
"Yes?" John felt her hand slowly drift to his chest.  
  
She kissed him, and pushed him onto her bed. The pleasure she received was both from him and the thought of how much this would kills the girl's soul when she found out.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The team, or what was left of it where on their way to rescue their friends. Logan was flying the plan and the professor was next to him. Storm had created a fog to cover them. Rogue and Damia sat in silence. Beast was in the back getting the equipment ready for the attack. When he was finished he came out to the girl's and showed them his new invention.  
  
"Wear it around your waste. Logan will place these little devices " He showed them small black clips, "that will use the sound of your music Rogue and make it louder, giving you time to fight and save our team members."  
  
The girls nodded in understanding. Both of them looked at the other.  
  
Rogue gave Damia a small smile. "A'm sorry bout your family."  
  
Damia gave her a weak smile. "Thank you. I just pray that we are able to save the others."  
  
Rogue nodded. "A'm sure we will, we always win."  
  
-----Please review. ~Alana------ 


	13. The Girls With The Powerful Kiss

------- Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Speaking, (Aussie/Greek Translation). Also this chapter contains some grouse parts, you have been warned. -------  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Girls With The Powerful Kiss  
  
As the jet flew in the air, a memory came into Damia's minds eye. It was a memory that she had long forgotten about. It was when she had first found out about her mutant powers. She felt lost, like she wasn't herself anymore. She had thought that this would make her family afraid of her, and she would never be the same.  
  
She remembered it was nighttime, she leaned over her balcony and her father had come to speak with her. Tears were falling from her eyes; she looked at her father who had a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Giati eiote pou fonazete? (Why are you crying?)" He asked her.  
  
She lowered her head in shame "Ayti i nea dynami pou echo. Den tha eimai pote o idios; kanenas tha me dechtei oposme. Den eimai pleon o idios. (This new power that I have. I will never be the same; no one will accept me as me. I am no longer myself.)" Her tears came down stronger.  
  
He father put his arms around her and told her "Eiote Damia Eneas, tipota den tha allaxei panta afton. Tha agapitheite panta, kai avti i allagi sas kanei akoma to idio pragma, einai akrivos mia nea plevra sas pou prepei na anakalyfthei. (You are Damia Eneas, nothing will ever change that. You will always be loved, and this change still makes you the same, it is just a new side of yourself that needs to be discovered.)"  
  
Damia's eyes lit up and she smiled for the first time sense she had found out about her powers. "Sas agapo pateras. (I love you father.)" She said as they embraced.  
  
As the memory faded away and her eyes opened she said under her breathe "Eimai Damia Eneas. (I am Damia Eneas.)".  
  
Rogue gave her friend a confused glare. "What?"  
  
Damia shook her head in reply "Nothing."  
  
They all sat in silence, except for the occasional commands given by the professor to Logan who was driving the Blackbird. It seemed like years before they heard the professor's command to get ready for landing. They landed smoothly and when the professor was sure no one was around they exited the jet.  
  
"Where are we?" Logan asked, as he examined the surroundings.  
  
"The same place the girls had been taken, but it seems this is a part of the area that we have not been to." The professor replied.  
  
"Can you sense them anywhere?" Beast asked.  
  
The professor nodded. "They seem to be in the center of the compound."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Rogue started off, but was pulled back by Storm.  
  
"Wait until Logan and Beast have hooked up the system for you're music." Storm commanded.  
  
Rogue nodded. Beast and Logan headed off, and out of sight. They waited for them to return with the go ahead. The two had to set up the speakers around the building. When the two returned, after what seemed like forever and a day, they headed to where the others were.  
  
"Okay, here we go." Rogue said before Wolverine and Beast tore down the doors in front of them.  
  
The doors opened to show the Brotherhood, X-men. The removing of the doors had made enough sound to alert the people inside.  
  
"Howdy." Rogue smiled, she moved to press the play button on the player, but Damia stopped her.  
  
"Wait." Venus scanned the room, two persons were missing. "Where are Pyro, and Siren?" The question scared her. What did Siren do to John? She prayed that he was alive. Venus jetted into the room and out of it by a pair of doors on the other side of the room. Rogue followed her; they were in a dark hallway, with barely any light.  
  
"Venus!" Rogue called out to her friend. There was no reply from her friend. But she saw a pink light fly at her, and she dodged it. ^^Gambit. ^^ The familiar figure appeared with an underhanded smile on his face.  
  
"Bonjour chere." He said and threw another card.  
  
^^Ah hope Venus finds Siren so we can get him back ta normal. ^^ Rogue thought. She got into a fighting stance, and readied herself for an attack. As expected he threw a handful of cards in her direction, which she barely dodged.  
  
Venus heard the fight behind her but continued her search for the two. She knew Rogue could handle herself, even if it was against one of their team mates. She opened door after door only to find nothing. ^^Where are you? ^^ She knew they where here somewhere. She reached the end of the hallway, and the last door. She turned the handle and looked inside. It was the same room she had just exited from to find Pyro, and Siren. But this time the two missing persons where there. Rogue was fighting the brain washed mutants, she had turned on the music she had selected to drown out Siren's orders. It seemed to be working as a good distraction. But sooner or later it was bound to fail. The song was 'Overkill' by Metallica. It was definitely loud, not just because Metallica was a hard rock band but the speakers that had been placed around the area by Beast and Wolverine blasted the song at full volume. Thankfully, none of the members that had come with them to save the others had been brain washed.  
  
Each member was surprisingly only fighting one mutant. The other mutants seemed to just watch and wait until the other failed. ^^They're up to something. ^^ Rogue thought as she stole Avalanche's power and caused him to fall to the floor.  
  
Venus headed to Siren but was stopped by John, she had made up her mind that no matter what Siren was going down, and she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. Even though she had made up her mind to do so, what her mind said and her heart said was completely opposite. "Stay out of this." She told him, she had to yell over the music.  
  
"No can do." He yelled at her as he shot flames in her direction. They hit her, burning her flesh. He wasn't going easy on her. She couldn't fight him, for two reasons: One- she loved him, and Two- fire and earth don't mix. So, Venus ran in Rogue's direction.  
  
Rogue was keeping Blob at bay with tremors. "Ah think they're up ta something." Rogue shouted in Venus's face.  
  
Venus nodded and looked around. She searched for the speakers and found one, and the cord that connected it to the others. Unfortunately, ShadowCat had found them as well and ran at the cord. Venus threw razor sharp leaves at her friend but the girl just phased through them. Venus could only watch as Kitty phased through the cord causing the music to stop.  
  
"Oh shit." Rogue said at the realization of what had happened.  
  
Siren yelled "Seize them." And the mutants obeyed, she had now gotten the adults under her spell. Sabertooth grabbed Rogue's arms and held them behind her back, as Blob did the same to Venus. Siren walked toward the two girls, her hips swayed as she walked she made a gesture and Pyro came to her side. He took her hand and kissed it. Venus's eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend kiss her mortal enemy. She fought the tears, she wasn't going to let Siren she her cry.  
  
"Well, it seems we meet again Damia." Siren smiled.  
  
"What do ya want?" Rogue growled. She didn't like the way Pyro was over the woman because she knew it hurt her friend.  
  
"I would have thought you had figured it out." Siren replied.  
  
"No, ya stumped us." Rogue stated sarcastically. "All Ah know is that ya want those mutant power stoppers, and that ya got all of them under your spell."  
  
"You disappoint me; I had hoped you were smarter." Siren sighed.  
  
"We are." Venus yelled as she elbowed Blob in the stomach as hard as possible. But, it had little effect, he was to fat. All it did was cause him to loosen his grip on Damia. But, that was all she needed. She turned and jumped onto the boy willing the poison to form into her lips. ^^This is so disgusting. ^^ she thought as she kissed him into unconsciousness.  
  
Rogue had a more difficult situation. Sabertooth wasn't the easiest foe. But she had managed to escape his hold by a swift kick to the groin. She then ran, pulling off her gloves at the same time, she headed at Nightcrawler. But, someone else go to her first; Gambit. Rogue smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips absorbing his power and causing him to become weak. She felt a hand touch her face, she turned instantly. It was Venus. Rogue gave her a confused look.  
  
"Use my powers to cut them." Venus told "Get Jean out of the spell before anyone else. I'll get Siren's blood."  
  
Rogue nodded. As she lifted her hands the sharp leaves cut anyone in her path. She ran to Jean, who quickly lifted the girl off the ground and into the air. Rogue threw more of the leaves at Jean, causing the telepath to lose concentration. Rogue the used Venus's power to tangle Jean up with vines. ^^Please God let Damia get the blood. Please. ^^  
  
Venus managed to get past the obstacles in her way of Siren. When she was finally face to face with the woman, they began their combat. Siren leaped at Venus, causing them to fall onto the floor. The two rolled on the ground fighting. Siren kneed Venus in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She curled her knees over her stomach in a fetal position.  
  
Siren laughed "It is so beautiful, you are so powerless child. Unable to stop me."  
  
Venus managed to knock Siren off of her feet with a kick. Siren fell on top of the girl again but this time Venus had the upper hand, she concentrated and shot leaves at the woman. Because of there sharp ends and how close Venus was to Siren when she threw them they caused a deep gash on Siren's arm. Venus thought quickly as to how to obtain the blood. Siren was distracted by the other leaves the were being throw at her as Venus grabbed Siren's arm and bit down and sucked the blood into her mouth, and quickly ran to Rogue.  
  
She wanted the blood out of her mouth as quickly as possible; it tasted like copper, and lead. When she finally reached Rogue and Jean, she cupped her hands and spat the blood into them. There was still blood left in her mouth. Rogue touched Venus's hand quickly getting some of the liquid, and pressed her hand against one of Jean's many wounds. The blood from Rogue's hand mixed with Jean's.  
  
The telepath blinked a few times the asked. 'What hap-"  
  
"No time we-" Venus was grabbed from behind. She felt flames meet her skin, and turned to face her opponent. She flew her razor leaves at him, but he burned them on contact.  
  
Jean hold him steady. Venus told her.  
  
Right.  
  
Jean concentrated on the flame thrower's arms, putting them up and to the side. This gave Damia another chance to cut him, she threw her leaves but they where moved out of direction by a tremor created by Avalanche. Rogue leaped at him giving Damia another chance.  
  
Hurry, he is fighting. Jean told her.  
  
Damia ran over to Pyro and searched for an open wound. She found one on his lip, it was bleeding. She moved in and kissed him, the blood that remanded in her mouth mixed with his. When the kiss ended, Jean let go of her telekinetic hold. Venus stared at John waiting for him to respond. He did with an embrace and a kiss.  
  
"You're back." Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
John nodded; he was still a bit confused as to what made him act so strangely.  
  
"Good, now we have to help the others." Venus said; she motioned to Jean to come over to her, and she explained to them on how to break the spell.  
  
-----Please review. ~Alana------ 


	14. Revenge

-----Disclaimer: You know the drill. No own X-men Evo. I own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thinking^^, Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek translation).  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Revenge  
  
"Bloody hell!" was the response from Pyro about the influence he had been under. He remembered all he had done, and he wasn't too proud of it. He decided he should tell Damia, but at a different time and place, since they were fighting left and right.  
  
So far Venus and Rogue had recruited back Jean, Pyro, Cyclops, Blob, Avalanche, Gambit, Spyke, Wolfsbane, Boom Boom, and Multiple. Because Rogue had absorbed Venus's power it helped her to recruit more of the team. As of the moment Rogue had her eye on gaining back the professor with the help of Cyclops and Jean. He threw psychic blasts to each of them, causing memories of their past to form, and distracting them. This worked on all except Rogue, who had so many memories that she had been sorting out, with his help that it didn't have the effect it did on Scott and Jean. Rogue managed to absorb Jean and she used the girl's telekinesis to hold the professor while she mixed his blood with Siren's. The blood was kept in its form by Jean's telekinesis holding in a telekinetic box, which Rouge had used while the professor had distracted Jean.  
  
The professor massaged his temples to regain control. When he came back he smiled at Rogue, and the two others that had helped free him from Siren's hold. "Thank you. Now we must get the rest of the team."  
  
The team fought against their team mates reluctantly, knowing that it was their only option. Even with the professor on their side the others were to strong. Storm had enclosed them in a cage made of lightening. The professor couldn't reach her with his mind, because she had mastered her mental shielding. The other brain washed mutants formed a circle around them. It was a hopeless situation.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Multiple asked the professor.  
  
The professor gave the boy a weak smile, even the world's most powerful telepath was at a loss.  
  
"We fight." Cyclops told the boy firmly.  
  
Boom Boom absorbed her surroundings and questioned the team "Anyone have a plan?"  
  
"Venus yak know everythin bout this woman, any suggestions?" Rogue asked her friend.  
  
Venus sighed, and said as plainly as possible "We kill her."  
  
Everyone looked at her with surprise, except the professor and Rogue who knew why she would say such a thing.  
  
Even with the pain he knew Siren had caused her, he told the girl "The X- men don't kill."  
  
Pyro was shocked by her suggestion, and figured maybe it would be a mistake to tell Damia about his "meeting" with Siren.  
  
Jean read Venus's mind to find the cause for her answer, and when she found out she felt the pain the girl felt. Pyro's thoughts had crossed her mind and her eyes widened when she heard his thoughts.  
  
I would most definitely keep that to yourself. Jean told him.  
  
Huh? Why are you-? He didn't like his mind being hacked.  
  
Trust me, Siren and Venus go back, and it isn't good. So under no circumstance tell her. Jean's telepathic voice was firm.  
  
John just shrugged a bit confused but he decided Jean was right. There was more to this than he knew.  
  
Venus just stood still, not moving. Finally she spoke. "I am sorry professor but I must break that rule." She lowered her head.  
  
Professor Xavier looked at the girl with compassion "Venus her actions will find their punishment. Don't bring-"  
  
Her eyes met his and she gave him a cold stare "I did not ask for your permission. She will pay. I will have my vengeance." She fought the tears from her eyes, and turned her back to them. ^^How can they understand? She killed them all, leaving me alone without them. ^^  
  
Rogue put her hand on Venus's shoulder, and turned the girl to face her. Rogue had absorbed Jean so she was able to read the girl's mind. "Ya aren't alone any more."  
  
Venus smiled "I know, but I must do this." She turned to face the whole team, and told them "We will fight, but leave Siren to me. I do not care if she gets in your way, you leave her to me. Does everyone understand this?"  
  
Everyone nodded, including the professor; he knew he would be unable to change her mind.  
  
The figures on the outside of the lightening cage moved aside as Siren walked toward it. The lightening subsided and the mutants still under Siren's spell took hold of each mutant from the cage. Siren smiled as she saw the team on their knees, with their hands held behind their backs. The woman motioned to Quicksilver who held Venus, the speed demon came forward with the girl. All the others could do was watch.  
  
"You have no idea the happiness that runs through me at this moment." Siren said her gaze on Venus, who just gave her a death look.  
  
"You will suffer for eternity; Hades will make you suffer as he makes Peirithous suffer." Damia told the woman.  
  
Siren laughed "Peirithous was a fool, and I will not suffer his fate." She leaned close to the girl making sure that she could hear her every word. "But, you my dear will suffer more than any on earth or in the underworld."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Rogue shouted; she did not want anymore pain inflicted on her friend. She knew of the day Damia found her family slain because she had seen it. Damia's memories were still fresh in her mind, and she felt pity for her. "Ya have caused enough pain fer her!"  
  
Siren glared at the striped haired girl "Shut her up." She told Sabertooth who held Rogue captive. He gave her a fast kick with his foot to her side; you could hear the crack of her ribs.  
  
"Rogue!" Gambit struggled to go to the girl, but he too was held captive. He concentrated on the glove on Wolverine's hand. The man's glove turned pink and exploded letting Remy run over to Rogue. He grabbed the girl from Sabertooth by hitting the man with his pole. Gambit held Rogue in his arms, and took some cards from his pocket and charged them challenging anyone who came near the two.  
  
"Let them alone." Siren commanded, she returned her attention to Venus. "When I am finished with you, you'll pray to the gods for death. But, do not worry it will come; slowly." A sick smile formed on the woman's face. Venus looked away.  
  
Siren walked over to Pyro, and caressed his cheek. Pyro eyes widened and he prayed she wouldn't say anything. "I can see why you have such feelings for him. He is beautiful, charming," Siren's eyes glanced down at his pants. "and very good in bed." Pyro's heart sank when he heard the woman's words. He just lowered his head in shame.  
  
Venus's eyes widened when Siren said those cruel words, and as the realization of what the woman meant dawned on her the girl's heart broke instantly. Even though he had been under the woman's trance, it still killed her inside. This was her enemy, the person she hated most, and the person she loved so dearly had slept with her.  
  
"Do you remember your younger brother? What was the boy's name?" Siren asked with distain.  
  
"Ajax." Venus whispered at the memory of her little brother. She knew where this was going. She would not let Siren see her cry.  
  
"Yes, little Ajax. What an annoying boy, he wouldn't stop screaming. He wailed as I killed your parents and sister. I was so happy when he was dead, his crying finally stopped."  
  
Damia was silent she would not give the woman any pleasure with a reply.  
  
Siren continued "Your father pleaded for me to not hurt the children like an infant crying for its mother's milk. What a sorry excuse for a man! He was easily killed though, only a slit to his throat and he was dead. Your mother-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Pyro roared "Stop it, your hurting her!"  
  
Siren looked dumbfounded at the boy and yelled at him "That's the whole point you idiot! Shut them up!" The captives where gagged in unusual ways, Cyclops by Wolverine's claws to his throat, Jean's jaw was held shut by Beast's strong hands, and in any way the brain washed mutants could think of to keep the person silent, event if it meant knocking them unconscious. She turned her attention back to Venus. "As I was saying your mother didn't cry or say a word she was silent, she tried to shield the children. What an idiot, like she could stop me?! Your sister Helen on the other hand put up a little fight. She gave me a black eye, but it was nothing to what I gave her." Siren grabbed Damia by the neck and pulled her up off the ground. "Death. The only thing I regret about that day is that you where not there. But I will settle that now, once and for all!" Siren threw Damia against the metal wall; an indent appeared at the spot she had landed upon. Siren ran at the girl, she pulled a dagger from her belt.  
  
Professor! Damia cried to him.  
  
Yes? he didn't know any other way to reply.  
  
Tell Spyke to throw a spike at the metal part of the wall, not at Siren but at the wall. she told him.  
  
This was the one time Charles Xavier ever thought an enemy deserved to die, and he knew that Siren deserved death. I don't think he is able to throw one he is held up at the-  
  
Please do it.  
  
Siren put the sharp end of the blade against the girl's throat, but Venus head butted her, causing the woman to stager back. Her henchman moved to help but she gestured for them to stay back; giving Spyke the opportunity to throw a Spyke at the metal wall. The others that where able to get lose began to fight against the enemy. Pyro ran to help Venus but she yelled at him to stay away.  
  
As Siren regained her ground she saw that Venus held a spike in her hand. She tried calling to her henchmen for help but they were busy fighting the others that had escaped her grasp. So Siren had to do this herself. She ran at the teen her dagger aimed at her target. Venus kicked the dagger from Siren's hand, and it flew five yards from where they fought. Siren returned the attack by squatting and knocking the girl's feet from under her. Damia crashed to the floor with Siren kicking her in the side, but Damia wasn't going to let any bruise hurt her. Venus did a back flip to get back onto her feet. She got into a fighting stance prepared for Siren's next attack. The woman leaped high into the air and readied herself for a kick at the girl's face. The kick hit its target but caused Siren to lose her balance and fall on top of Venus. They rolled on the floor fighting. Siren spotted the dagger; Venus had dropped the spike when Siren had knocked her off her the first time. The woman got up but was pulled back down by Venus who spotted what the woman was after. Venus used all her strength to keep Siren from the dagger, and at the same time concentrating on the vines she had called upon to bring her the dagger. When the green plant had grabbed hold of the dagger, Venus called it to her, and pushed Siren away so she would be able to get the weapon first. When Venus finally had the dagger in her hand she felt a fist punch her back. Painfully Damia turned and lunged at the woman the dagger thrust into Siren. Venus's eyes widened when she saw what she had done. The woman looked up at the girl in shock. Damia smiled at the woman, moving closer to her the dagger still inside of her.  
  
"Eimai Damia Eneas, kai apo to cheri mou pethainete. (I am Damia Eneas, and by my hand you die.)" Damia said her eyes locked on Siren's surprised face. At that she drove the dagger deeper yanking it up to Siren's chest; Siren fell back dead. Damia's hands were covered in blood. She just stood still staring at the lifeless body of her enemy.  
  
"Aytos itan gia sas. (That was for you. i.e. her family.)" She said with her eyes closed, tears fell from them freely.  
  
The mutants that had been under Siren's spell were now back to normal. Everyone saw Siren's lifeless form and the blood on Venus's hands. Rogue and Jean were both crying, and went over to the girl. Rogue took hold of Damia's arm and turned her away from Siren's body. The girl followed Rogue obediently and the X-men team, along with Pyro got onto the blackbird and headed home.  
  
------Please review! I'm so glad that everyone likes my story. And there is going to be a squeal. I am working on the next chapter as you are reading this. ~Alana------- 


	15. Cross My Heart And Hope To Die

------Disclaimer: How many chapters have I written? I think ya get the point. ^_~ Notes: ^Thoughts^, Telepathic Speaking, (Aussie/Greek Translation). ------  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Cross My Heart And Hope To Die  
  
The whole team was a bit unnerved so they all decided that some relaxation would do them some good. The teenage members of the house decided that pizza and a movie was the best way to go sense everyone was to worn out to go to the mall. They all sat in the living room on the couch. Rogue sat in between Remy and Damia, who sat next to John. Rogue was worried about her friend because she hadn't said much to anyone sense the fight with Siren. She also worried about John and Damia's relationship. She had no clue how either felt on the subject but she knew one thing for certain. They both cared deeply for the other. They had decided on a romance movie first, then a horror movie, and finally a comedy to lighten the horror movie from the faint hearted like Jamie, Kitty, and Rahne. The romance film was 'Kate and Leopold' with Meg Ryan and Hugh Jackman.  
  
"He is like so sexy, with that accent and the whole like manners." Kitty purred at the scene when Leopold kept getting out of his seat for Kate when she left and returned to the table.  
  
"He most definitely is good looking." Jean replied.  
  
"Yeah, if you like the old fashioned types, with no adventure what so ever." Bobby retorted.  
  
"Yup." Jubilee said.  
  
"Most definitely." Amara stated.  
  
"Always and forever." Rahne agreed.  
  
Booby rolled his eyes. "I stand corrected."  
  
"It's alright mate, it doesn't mean you'll never get a Sheila." John told him.  
  
"Thanks." Bobby replied sarcastically.  
  
Rogue noticed John keep glancing from the TV screen to Damia every other second. Damia just kept her eyes glued to the movie, she seemed like she was enjoying it enough under the circumstances. Halfway through the movie Damia got up and left the room, Rogue followed her. John was going to as well but Rogue shook her head and he sat back down. Rogue followed her friend into the kitchen. She watched the girl get a glass and fill it with some cold water. The girl then drank it down in one gulp.  
  
"Damia?" Rogue made her presence known.  
  
"Rogue?!" Damia turned in surprise; she didn't expect anyone to be in the kitchen.  
  
Rogue walked toward her friend. "Are ya alright?"  
  
Damia gave a weak smile "I am."  
  
"Ah guess she finally got what she deserved." Rogue stated.  
  
Damia nodded "That she did."  
  
Rogue hesitated, she didn't know how to ask the question but she just had to know "Did ya get pleasure from killin her?"  
  
Damia gave her a look of confusion "I do not like to kill, and that was my first time taking life. But, I do not regret it for one second. Yes, I would say I got pleasure from killing her, but only because of what she did."  
  
Rogue nodded in understanding. "Ah want ya ta know Ah read John's thoughts, and bout what happened between him and Siren-"  
  
"Please." Damia closed her eyes, Rogue could see tears falling.  
  
"Damia ya have ta know he loves ya." Rogue told her.  
  
"I know, but he was with her. I know he was under her spell, but the fact that it was her." Damia's grip tightened on the glass, and it shattered. Damia just stared at her hand and the blood from the small cuts from the sharp glass.  
  
Rogue gestured for Damia to sit on the chair at the kitchen table, and she got out a broom to clean up the glass. When it was cleaned up she turned on the water, and motioned for her friend to come. The girl did, and Rogue picked out the slivers of glass still in Damia's hand, and washed the wounds. They then went to the med lad; luckily no one was there; Rogue bandaged Damia's hand. Her friend seemed like a little child. Tears began to fall from Rogue's eyes; she could fell the girl's pain. She had seen the memories, and felt the emotion in them. Rogue hugged her friend and they both cried.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry." Rogue sobbed.  
  
"It's all over now. They have been avenged." Damia told her, and wiped her tears away. "Thank you Rogue you have been a true friend."  
  
Rogue stared at her; it wasn't a compliment Rogue ever thought she would receive. She just smiled and replied "Thank ya." She wiped her tears away as well; then asked "How do Ah look?"  
  
Damia giggled "Like you've been crying."  
  
Rogue laughed "So do ya!"  
  
And with that they returned to the living room. Remy and John turned to see the girl's that had literally stolen their hearts appear laughing together. The odd thing was they looked like they had been crying. The two boys looked at one another and shrugged.  
  
"Hey sugah." Rogue smiled. "The movie over?"  
  
"Oui, we be watchin something bout a doll." Remy told her.  
  
"Child's Play?" She questioned.  
  
John nodded "Number three."  
  
"Oh, that's the best one. Come on sugah." Rogue dragged Damia back to the couch.  
  
Damia had an uncertain look on her face. "I don't know I am not too fond of dolls."  
  
"No worries love, I'll be right next to you in case of emergency." John told her.  
  
Damia was silent for a minute and just looked at him; a smile slowly crossed her face "Promise?"  
  
John's face lit up at her reply. "Cross my heart, and hope to die."  
  
Damia shook her head; she was sitting next to him now. She moved in close and put her head on his chest. "Don't hope such things."  
  
John gave a small smile and moved a lock of hair behind her ear. "I won't."  
  
They watched the movie, Damia stayed in John's arms the entire time. She felt better now after her talk with Rogue. Siren had taken a lot away from her; there was no doubt about that. But Damia wasn't about ready to let Siren ruin anything for her again. Damia felt a warm feeling soar through her. It was a mixture of happiness, and relief. It was done, it was finished. She had had her revenge, and now she could continue knowing that justice had been done. And that in itself was a wonderful feeling.  
  
------The End. Wasn't that a happy ending? I thought so. Well, don't cry that it's over because I have already started on a squeal or another story with Damia in it, whatever way ya want to call it. So please review. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. Thank you for reading. Love, Peace, and Happiness. ~Alana ---- 


End file.
